


Инкарцеро как аргумент в разговоре

by MrDirector



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Dubious Consent, M/M, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Original Percival Graves, grindelgraves, Геллерт Гриндевальд, ГриндеГрейвс, Персиваль Грейвс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDirector/pseuds/MrDirector
Summary: Есть ситуации, когда боевые заклинания становятся просто аргументом в разговоре. Откровенном разговоре.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	Инкарцеро как аргумент в разговоре

Бесит. Просто бесит. И чем дальше, тем сильнее и сильнее.

Нет, хорошо, он мог понять, почему — месяц назад. Тогда все было слишком шатко, слишком многое зависело не от них, и успех всей затеи висел на волоске, а сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Тогда — было понятно, откуда нервозность, недоверие, искрой проскочившая между ними враждебность. Тогда на нервах были все.

Но сейчас... Упираться там, где у Грейвза был опыт, которого не было у других... казалось совершенно неуместным, ненужным и контрпродуктивным — о да, это Геллерт умел великолепно. Не всегда: чаще Гриндельвальд все же сначала выслушивал, обдумывал и, только все взвесив, выносил решение. Но сейчас он уперся. И в чем! Драконы. Затея, провал которой мог перечеркнуть все достижения последнего года...

Бесит. До желания разнести по камешку весь Нурменгард. Начиная с верхних этажей, разумеется. И донести до лидера, что упорствовать в этом вопросе неразумно — возможности не было. Перси сам... не до конца был с ним откровенен. Он сам не рассказал всех деталей, включая те, которые могли бы повлиять на решение Гриндельвальда. Проблема заключалась в том, что Персиваль не мог рассказать всего. Не сейчас. То, что он задумал, могло изменить ситуацию настолько, что проблема решилась бы сама собой. Но исполнять это задуманное нужно было самому, и так, чтобы больше ни одна живая душа не знала об этом. Даже Геллерт. Даже он. Просто мог не понять.

Грейвз поймал себя на том, что — опять! — нарезает круги по комнате. Самый верный признак того, что он не может ни выкинуть все это из головы, ни удовлетвориться любым из лежащих на поверхности способов решения проблемы. Нужно что-то иное. Что-то, чего от него не ожидал бы никто, включая, возможно, и его самого. Выход за рамки. А для этого — нужна цель.

Анализ. Грейвз заставил себя остановиться. Плюхнувшись в кресло, вытянул ноги, откидывая голову на спинку, закрыл глаза. Цель. Что ему нужно для осуществления задуманного? Чтобы Геллерт хотя бы рассмотрел другие способы демонстрации мощи «Ради общего блага». Любые другие, кроме драконов. И дело даже не в том, что МакФасти, крупнейший клан волшебников, которые заботились о популяции драконов в Шотландии, судя по всему, не собирались полностью выполнять свою часть договоренностей. То, что было задумано как акт устрашения, могло обернуться катастрофой, если найдется хотя бы один грамотный магозоолог, у которого хватит смелости и отчаяния использовать уязвимые места драконов. Грейвз это понимал. Видел своими глазами, как камнем падала с неба огромная крылатая ящерица, сбитая всего лишь одним, но выдающимся наездником на метле. Видел, как застывали маги прямо в разгар битвы, провожая взглядом то, что должно было принести им безусловную и гарантированную победу. Но все попытки донести до Гриндельвальда, что эти опасения не пустой звук, не были даже выслушаны. Почему?

Ответ напрашивался только один: не доверяет. Все еще. Даже после всего, что было.

Грейвз открыл глаза. Цель — доверие. Уже проще, но одновременно с этим сложнее.

Он улыбнулся. Спокойно. То, что сформировалось в голове, выходило за существующие рамки не только здравого смысла, но и понятия «самосохранение». Но, возможно, это способ. Достаточно действенный, чтобы попробовать.

Грейвз поднялся с кресла и направился в спальню. Перебрав пузырьки из личного запаса зелий, пока не нашелся нужный, он понял: это последний рубеж, когда можно повернуть назад. Когда еще не поздно остановиться. Когда он сделает глоток — дороги назад не будет. Поколебавшись секунду, Персиваль залпом выпил содержимое пузырька.

Прикрыв глаза, он уперся рукой в стену рядом со шкафчиком. Первая волна прошла по телу огненным шквалом, заставляя его коротко, сдавленно зарычать. Сейчас, сейчас... еще немного потерпеть... Да, вот так лучше...

Сила. Чистая магия, концентрированная. Персиваль невольно поднял руку на уровень глаз. Магия пробегала по пальцам голубыми искрами, хотя он сам не прилагал для этого никаких усилий. Красиво. Чистая — ничем не замутненная и не сдерживаемая — практически первобытная сила. Было чем любоваться...

Персиваль смотрел до тех пор, пока искры не погасли, давая понять, что сила встроилась в его тело, сплелась воедино с его природной магией, усилив ее. Не только магию — сознание Грейвза стало ясным, словно прозрачный горный ручей. А эмоции, наоборот, отошли на второй план. Для того, что было задумано — идеальное сочетание. Сила и спокойствие.

Теперь — окклюменция. Сдержать, запечатать то, что он сделал. Глубоко, так глубоко, чтобы его не смогли считать с первых минут. По сути, ему и правда нужно всего несколько минут. Но за эти несколько минут у Геллерта не должно возникнуть ни малейшего подозрения. Он просто придет выпить. Как и десятки раз до этого. Действие, ставшее за эти месяцы почти привычкой.

Скрыть. Возвести вокруг прозрачный кокон. Выровнять собственное ощущение от себя же. Вдох. Выдох. Он готов.

Вечер, как и десятки предыдущих. У Геллерта всегда припасена бутылка виски. Его виски — лучшего, что могли предложить магловские вискокурни. Магловские... Персиваль усмехнулся. Геллерт перенял и это тоже.

Когда он зашел в покои Гриндельвальда, того еще не было. Не проблема. То, что он вернется сегодня сюда, а не свалит на очередную вылазку, Грейвз знал наверняка, сам же расписание составлял. Он устроился, в кресле напротив камина, в котором тут же взвилось пламя. Домовые эльфы Гриндельвальда уже привыкли к частым визитам Персиваля. Вытянув руку, он сжал пальцы, когда горлышко призванной бутылки коснулось ладони. Налил золотистую жидкость в стакан и сделал глоток.

Привычка, неизменная, сколько он себя помнил. Персиваль любил виски. Из всех крепких напитков, которые он в огромном количестве пробовал на последних курсах школы, виски оставался самым любимым. И не было особой разницы, бурбон это или скотч. Или родиной напитка была Ирландия. Если виски был хорош, то он был хорош. А этот виски был отменный. Та бутылка, которую Грейвз держал в покоях Геллерта — повод приходить, когда хочется. Вопросов тот не задавал.

Хлопнула дверь. Легок на помине. Грейвз прислушался, но волны недовольства, проходившейся по комнате, если Гриндельвальд был не в духе, не почувствовал. Геллерт... по крайней мере, спокоен. Что ж, тем лучше. Раздраженный Гриндельвальд мог заметить его кокон раньше, чем Грейвз сделает то, что задумал. Не поворачиваясь, Персиваль терпеливо ждал, пока хозяин покоев устроится в соседнем кресле. Все, что Персиваль сделал — призвал к себе второй стакан и налил в него алкоголя на два пальца. Захочет — выпьет. Не захочет — домовые эльфы знают, что делать с остатками.

Геллерт все же выпил. Хороший знак.

— Если вы пришли продолжить наш разговор на собрании, мистер Грейвз, то не стоило. Я не поменяю решения.

Персиваль улыбнулся.

«Конечно, не поменяешь», — пронеслась мысль в его голове. Не прямо сейчас, уж точно. Он пожал плечами:

— Я выпить пришел. Как и всегда. Я вообще подумываю у тебя тут бар открыть. Привилегированный.

Грейвз поймал взгляд Геллерта и, выдержав нужную паузу, сохранил абсолютно серьезное выражение лица. Ровно до того момента, пока светлая бровь не начала ползти вверх. И только после этого усмехнулся, мягко, подтверждая то, что и так очевидно:

— Шучу.

Геллерт раздраженно выдохнул ю, но ничего не сказал. Поднялся с кресла и направился к шкафу, чтобы избавить себя от уличной одежды. Первой отправилась на ночное хранение обувь. Потом с плеч сполз жилет, цепочка-шаривари — ее он снял бережнее и аккуратно уложил на подставку с бархатной подушечкой. Этот предмет имел для Геллерта особое значение и лучше, чтобы он снял его сам. Он расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке, сначала самую верхнюю, потом следующую. Геллерт стоял к нему спиной, и Персиваль догадывался о происходящем по тому, как он двигался. Незаметное движение рукой — палочка, скрытая все это время на сгибе локтя, соскользнула вниз. В голове Перси — полная безмятежность. Если он сейчас даст слабину, если хотя бы на мгновение позволит себе усомниться в том, что делает — все может обернуться плохо. Грейвз прикрыл глаза.

Красивый. Темный цвет одежды шел Геллерту. Правда. Соскользнуть в мысли о том, насколько Гриндельвальд для него желанен — легко. Персиваль улыбнулся. Рука с палочкой опустилась вниз, скрываясь в тени подлокотника кресла. Левая рука — не его ведущая, но на одно заклятие должно хватить. Геллерт повернул голову в его сторону, бросая взгляд через плечо. Персиваль даже не пытался скрыть, что любуется им. Это легко читалось в глазах — Грейвз буквально фонил эмоциями.

Геллерт наслаждался тем, что чувствовал и видел, тем, что исходило от Персиваля.

Движение вышло легким. Грейвз просто вскинул руку, палочка стала ее продолжением. Между ними — не более пары метров. Даже если бы у Геллерта в руках была палочка, риск того, что он не успеет, был бы велик. А сейчас заклятие стало для Гриндельвальда полной неожиданностью. Заклятие, которое Персиваль произнес холодным, по-настоящему ледяным голосом, глядя прямо в глаза Геллерта:

— Инкарцеро.

Поворот кисти. Всего доля секунды прошла между заклятиями, пока невидимые веревки стягивали руки Геллерта за спиной.

Тот осознал случившееся не сразу — лишь тогда, когда уже не мог двигать руками, лишь кистью и пальцами. Стянутая магией грудь не давала возможности нормально дышать.

Геллерт впился взглядом в Грейвза, но тот лишь произнес:

— Силенцио.

Персиваль слишком хорошо знал, насколько великолепно Гриндельвальд владеет невербальной магией. Рисковать он не мог. Невольно усмехнулся: как будто бы он уже не рискует.

Геллерт понимал, что тратить силы и энергию на то, чтобы исправить ситуацию, нет смысла. И потому просто наблюдал. Пока наблюдал. Однако внутри него нарастал поток ярости и гнева, который редко пробуждался. Даже когда Грейвз и Кролл выясняли отношения на дуэли. Когда Геллерт узнал, что Кролл применил непростительное к Грейвзу, было лишь раздражение и недовольство своим аколитом. Но не сейчас, когда Грейвз применял к нему магию, заставляя замолчать, да еще и связал ему руки.

«Это не сойдет вам с рук, мистер Грейвз!» Взгляд Геллерта не выражал ничего, кроме непроницаемого спокойствия. Холодного, твердого спокойствия.

Палочка все еще была направлена на Гриндельвальда. Грейвз использовал эту заминку, чтобы повести кончиком палочки вниз. Мягко. Плавно. Опуская на плечи Геллерта многотонный пресс из своей собственной магии, усиленной действием зелья многократно. До тех пор, пока Геллерт не оказался на коленях. Связанный его магией. Лишенный голоса. Полностью в его власти.

На коленях. Темный маг, внушавший страх всей Европе, Америке и Британии, стоял сейчас на коленях перед бывшим Аврором, бывшим директором Отдела магического правопорядка. Перед магом, которому он так легко позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца. С одной стороны, внутри Геллерта полыхало пламя, которое, если его выпустить, сожрет Грейвза живьем. Но с другой стороны, он просто ждал, что последует далее.

Сейчас они одни в комнате. И это было не так, как тогда в метро, на глазах у многих. И даже тогда Гриндельвальд не испытывал страха. Всего лишь раздражение и легкий гнев на самого себя за то, что поступил опрометчиво. Недосмотрел.

Сейчас все было иначе. В магии и во взгляде Персиваля не читалось смертельной угрозы. А следовательно, его поступок имел определенный смысл. Значит, ему зачем-то понадобилось поступить так, как он поступил. Что ж, это меняет дело. Левая бровь чуть поползла вверх, выражая удивление и непонимание. Геллерт привык к тому, что многие вещи не всегда казались такими, какими были на самом деле. И поток его личной силы остался сконцентрированным внутри него, готовый по приказу хозяина направиться туда, куда тот пожелает.

Персиваль смотрел в глаза Геллерта. Он не отводил взгляд все это время. Только если в самом начале он смотрел с вожделением, и едва ли не с обожанием — сейчас в темных глазах стоял лед. Холодное любопытство ставящего эксперимент ученого. Любопытство и жадность. Грейвз с жадностью всматривался в выражение глаз Геллерта.

Любимых глаз.

Персиваль коротко встряхнул головой. Давший трещину лед вновь вернулся в исходное состояние. И Персиваль заглянул внутрь себя. С неменьшим интересом изучая собственную реакцию на то, что он видел. На то, что он сделал. Персиваль поменял позу, упираясь локтем в подлокотник кресла и подпер рукой щеку. Продолжая молчать. Медленно, изучающе, но совершенно по-другому, чем минуту до этого — прошелся взглядом по телу Геллерта. И коротко усмехнулся:

— Вот значит, как это ощущается... Любопытное чувство.

Магия Грейвза чувствовалась плотным прессом. Двигаться почти невозможно, но Геллерт не был бы темным магом, если не мог создать хотя бы минимальный комфорт. Едва заметно улыбнувшись, уселся удобнее. В конце концов, даже если сейчас не он хозяин положения, никто не отменяет возможности усесться поудобнее, а не стоять на коленях. Он не отводил взгляда от Персиваля, наблюдая за каждым его движением.

Грейвз взял стакан, который отставил за секунду до того, как сформировал в голове заклятие, сделал еще один глоток.

— Тебе-то не привыкать, я помню подземку Нью-Йорка. Интересно, тогда было так же? А, впрочем, молчи. Потом расскажешь.

Геллерт лишь недовольно дернул головой.

Персиваль все же встал, сделал шаг к камину. На каминной полке — обычное место Бузинной палочки, если Геллерт не планировал никакой работы. Там же она была и сейчас. Грейвз коснулся резной рукояти, не торопясь провел пальцами по выступам, от одного конца до другого. И только после этого взял ее в руки, поворачиваясь лицом к Геллерту. Поймал взгляд Гриндельвальда и снова улыбнулся, так же холодно, как и до этого:

— Это пока у меня побудет. Обещаю вернуть, как только наиграюсь.

По телу Гриндельвальда прошла волна гнева, и он дернулся в сторону Грейвза. Но магия держала крепко. Все, что у него получилось, это сдвинуться на несколько сантиметров. Гневный взгляд на Грейвза. Вот это он уже не простит ему. Никто не имеет права трогать его собственность. Его магические артефакты. Его палочку.

«Обещаю вернуть...» Надейся, что после этого ты вернешься живым в свою комнату.

«Наиграюсь...»... фраза эхом отдавалась в его голове Геллерта, сжимая и стягивая все внутри. И потом это «все» упало резко вниз, оставляя Геллерта в полнейшей пустоте.

Глубокий вдох. Глубокий выдох. Дыши. Все, что сейчас происходит — лишь игра. Игра...Игра? Геллерт подобрался всем телом, как будто бы намеревался ударить. Но это движение было нужно лишь для того, чтобы унять внутреннюю боль от осознания: для Грейвза сейчас то, что он делает — игра? Внутри резко сгустились краски, мысли, и только одна фраза «наиграюсь» била по нервам. Поток личной силы Геллерта был сконцентрирован внутри настолько, что все, чего он сейчас коснулся бы магией, превратилось бы в пепел. И внутри зарождалось давно забытое чувство боли.

Палочка Гриндельвальда исчезла там же, где до этого была скрыта его собственная. Персиваль подошел ближе к Геллерту. Чуть подпитал тот пресс, который держал сейчас Геллерта. И сам опустился рядом, оказываясь близко от бледного лица настолько, что чувствовал дыхание Геллерта.

Взгляд Гриндельвальда уже не говорил о том, что тот спокоен. Внутри него бушевала энергия, и, если ее отпустить, вырвавшись на свободу, она сметет все на своем пути. Тело собрано и напряжено. Губы поджаты, взгляд хмурый и пронизывающий.

— Я бы хотел сейчас заглянуть тебе в голову. Сравнить ощущения.

«Загляни. И, если ты окажешься тут, больше не выберешься».

Персиваль положил руку на горло Геллерта, находя пальцами жилку на шее, и прислушался к тому, как она пульсирует, прикрыв глаза. Геллерт резко выдохнул. Грейвз выдержал паузу, достаточную для того чтобы можно было решить, что он и правда это сделает — заглянет в мысли Геллерта. Но он резко поднялся на ноги, отошел к креслу и бросил почти небрежно:

— Но придется ограничиться вербальными методами. Говорить ты, кстати, уже можешь.

Геллерт открыл глаза не сразу. Только когда ощущения рук исчезли с шеи, оставляя шлейф, к которому он прислушивался и впитывал в себя. Только тогда он открыл глаза и перевел взгляд на Грейвза.

— Это все, на что вы способны, мистер Грейвз? Всего лишь связать темного мага, наложить заклятие немоты и прессовать его магией, явно взятой в кредит у зелья? На большее не хватило или не хватает сил?

Геллерт говорил спокойно. Но это спокойствие давило своей магией в ответ. Обволакивало стены льдом, заставляя камин потухнуть и оставляя тлеть только редкие угольки. На лице не отражалось никаких эмоций. Лишь спокойный взгляд Геллерта, за которыми бушевало черное пламя. Гриндельвальд даже не напрягался, не совершал ничего лишнего. Ему не надо было. Осознание собственного положения говорило о том, что в какой бы ситуации он ни был, он оставался тем, кем является — Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, темным магом. И ничто это не изменит.

Язвит. Провоцирует. Наблюдая, как угасает пламя камина, как его собственное дыхание превращается в облачко пара, Персиваль снова перевел взгляд на Геллерта. И улыбнулся неожиданно мягко, качая головой:

— Нет. Но для всего остального мне нужно кое-что еще.

Грейвз полез в карман и достал то, что со стороны выглядело как тонкий моток ниток.

— Энгоргио.

Моток начал расти. И увеличиваясь, все больше становился похож на то, чем являлся на самом деле: на моток веревки. Не самая тонкая и не самая толстая, сейчас она аккуратно ложилась кольцами ему под ноги.

— Военное правило. Когда есть возможность — не вступай в бой с противником, если твои силы не превышают его хотя бы втрое. Старые привычки тяжело вытравить даже после стольких лет, знаешь ли.

На мгновение Персиваль остановился, глядя на Геллерта. Он чувствовал, что Гриндельвальд в бешенстве. В той самой разновидности бешенства, которая оставляет пепелище от деревень и замков. Реакция... с одной стороны, понятная и логичная. Он хорошо помнил себя — в первые часы, когда осознал, куда и как попал. С другой стороны... да, себе можно признаться: он не ожидал. Не ожидал, что реакция будет настолько... смертоносной.

А с третьей... идя сюда, с мотком магической веревки в кармане, с зельем силы в крови и намерением сделать то, что сделал — он прекрасно осознавал, что садится верхом на тигра. Сможет ли слезть? До рассвета еще слишком долго.

Грейвз продолжал всматриваться в разные глаза. Нарушил молчание он, как и обычно — говоря ровно то, что думал:

— Тебе темные цвета в одежде идут. Очевидно, конечно. Но не отметить не могу. Портить жалко.

— Вы уже однажды испортили мою любимую одежду. Вам, судя по всему, все равно. — Геллерт все так же молча наблюдал за бывшим Аврором, оставаясь неподвижным. Гнев гневом. Боль болью. Но разум должен в любой ситуации оставаться холодным, трезвым и расчетливым. А сейчас, даже если для Грейвза это было забавой, то для Геллерта это было некой проверкой. Но проверкой чего? Его самого или Грейвза? Или обоих сразу?

Палочка снова оказалась в руках Персиваля, и веревки ожили под заклятьем, превращаясь в сотканных из тонких волокон, пеньковых «змей». Направляющихся, повинуясь молчаливому приказу, к Геллерту. Несколько обвились вокруг уже стянутых за спиной рук Гриндельвальда, еще одна нырнула в вырез рубашки, свернувшись кольцами вокруг тела под тканью. Кончик палочки чертил в воздухе замысловатые фигуры, и веревки продолжали двигаться. Те, что заняли свои места на руках — теперь оборачивались несколько раз вокруг запястий Геллерта, стягивая их пока что не сильно, но не оставляя сомнений в том, что выпутаться самому не получится.

Веревки сжимали запястья. Затягивались на предплечьях и плечах. Стягивали грудь. Где-то внутри Геллерта просыпался страх. Вдох и выдох. Это напомнило ему первое столкновение в темном лесу с...боггартом. И нет, это был не тот боггарт, которым пугают студентов в школах. Это был боггарт, который, даже для взрослого человека, был равносилен столкновению с дементором. Геллерт опустил голову, и, прикрыв глаза, пытался спокойно и глубоко дышать. Он знал свой страх. Знал, как он может его побороть. Но все усложняла «игра»...гребаная «игра» Грейвза.

Полная темнота внутри. И тишина. Вдох. Геллерт наблюдал за тем, как замедлялось его дыхание. Выдох. Из его тела ушло все. Все эмоции. Все чувства. Все ощущения. Кроме веревок. Вдох. Он не мог открыть глаза. Ощущения были слишком отчетливые и сильные. Но если сейчас он проявит слабину, то какой же он тогда Темный маг, раз не может справиться даже со своим собственным страхом. Страхом потерять контроль.

Следующие две веревки устроились уже на бедрах Гриндельвальда, так удачно севшего на пятки, окончательно лишая возможности подняться. И когда последняя из задействованных веревок завязалась в замысловатый узел, Грейвз чуть выдохнул. Держать Геллерта исключительно собственной магией он и правда бы не стал, осознавая, что ее может и не хватить. Теперь было чуть легче. Пресс исчез одновременно с тем, как Персиваль снова нарушил молчание:

— Помнишь браслеты, которыми ты «украсил» меня в Нью-Йорке? Тот же принцип действия. Правда с нюансами, конечно.

Геллерт слышал голос Персиваля. И чувствовал, что веревки держат его тело. Пресса больше не было. Но это не меняло его положения. Сейчас он мало что мог сделать и задал самому себе вполне логичный вопрос: «Что делать, если ты ничего не можешь исправить в данный момент времени?».

И получил вполне логичный ответ: «Ничего!». А если ничего, то какой смысл напрягаться? Какой смысл пытаться что-то изменить?

И Геллерт усмехнулся. Забавная ситуация. То есть Грейвз решил отплатить ему тем же, когда захватил его в плен? Гнев ушел на второй план, оставляя только страх, который уже шлифовался другими эмоциями, хотя и не отпустил до конца. Довериться ситуации и тому, что затеял Грейвз?

Персиваль развел руки чуть в стороны и вверх. И, повинуясь приказу хозяина, обвившиеся вокруг запястий Геллерта веревки оживают, разводя руки Геллерта в стороны и приподнимая их. Перекрытия в замке были деревянными, и сейчас это играло на руку Грейвзу — длины веревок хватило, чтобы надежно закрепить их на выступающих балках. Позволяя ему самому наконец-то полностью отозвать свою магию.

Геллерт размял затекшие руки в этом положении так, как позволяли веревки. Голову опустил вниз. Страх? Да. Есть. Он чувствовал. Но тогда надо сделать его союзником. И единственное движение, которое совершил Гриндельвальд — расслабился, оставляя тело висеть на веревках. Пусть. Посмотрим, кто в этот вечер окажется победителем.

Грейвз наконец-то встал из кресла, делая шаг к Геллерту, опустился прямо перед ним на одно колено. Положил руки по обе стороны от шеи, находя большим пальцем место под подбородком, где прощупывался пульс. Бился, быстро, бешено. Хвост тигра, хлещущий по бокам. Геллерт чувствовал его прикосновения, и они заставляли пробежать по телу приятным холодком. Геллерт улыбнулся и поднял голову, вглядываясь в глаза, которые переливались оттенками зеленого под тусклым светом огня, оставшегося от камина. Персиваль соскользнул ладонями ниже, на натянувшуюся ткань рубашки и начал по одной расстегивать пуговицы, обнажая грудь Геллерта.

— Я не знаю никого, кто был бы сильнее тебя, Геллерт. — Смотреть в разные глаза Грейвз не избегал, опуская взгляд лишь чтобы проверить, что делает сам. — Не только в магии. В другом... в другом смысле тоже. Но твоя сила иногда тебя оглушает. И ты не слышишь других, не слышишь там, где стоило бы услышать.

— Что же я, по-вашему, должен был услышать? — Голос Геллерта был спокоен, так же, как и он сам. И это спокойствие стоило ему дорогого. Минуту назад он готов был раздавить мага, едва спадет магический пресс. — Возможно, вы были не столь доходчивы в своих словах, раз я ответил вам отказом и не согласился с вами. — Внутренний зверь Геллерта шипел и драл когтями воздух, требуя воли. Но Геллерт держал его крепко.

— Мистер Грейвз. Позвольте задать вам один вопрос. — Геллерт не отвел взгляда. Заставил Грейвза смотреть ему в глаза. — Для вас — это игра или вы хотите получить таким способом разрядку? Или добиться чего-то другого? Судя по брошенной вами фразе про «наиграться», мной сделан вывод, что для вас это игра. Что ж, скажу вам прямо, ваши слова сделали мне больно. — Геллерт замолчал. Сказанная им фраза еще несколько секунд скользила эхом в его голове. А потом растаяла где-то в центре груди, напоминая, что боль никуда не ушла. Но во взгляде Геллерта Грейвз уловил нотки разочарования, боли и грусти. И того, что было несколькими минутами ранее — магический пресс Гриндельвальда, — этого не осталось и следа. Лишь странный шлейф непонятных ему эмоций и состояния Геллерта.

В любом положении надо быть честным. Как с самим собой, так, в целом с тем, кто задает вопросы и правит ситуацией. Геллерту нечего терять. В принципе. Но он не хочет быть жертвой обстоятельств и жертвой своих страхов, которые могут в дальнейшем помешать ему в достижении цели.

Грейвз смотрел. Внимательно. Наверное, слишком внимательно, на мгновение рискуя выдать себя с головой. Но это сложно — держать себя в руках, когда...

Полы рубашки разошлись в стороны. Персиваль скользнул пальцами под тканью дальше по вздернутым сейчас вверх рукам, прошелся по плечам и предплечьям, касаясь кожи везде, где ее не скрывали путы. Ему пришлось для этого наклониться еще ближе к Геллерту, почти касаясь его груди собственной. Грейвз чуть улыбнулся, выдыхая почти на ухо своему... пленнику? Вряд ли. Партнеру? Да. Партнеру:

— Расслабился. Хорошо. Если честно, я думал, что придется попотеть, прежде чем это произойдет.

Геллерт дернулся назад от его прикосновений и почти перестал дышать. В голове билась лишь одна мысль — «игра, игра, игра»... Слова Грейвза не облегчили его положение и состояние, а лишь усугубили. Самое печальное во всем этом было то, что он не видел мыслей Персиваля.

«Подготовился. Хорошо подготовился. Хвалю. Но вряд ли...»

Персиваль отодвинулся назад, и темные глаза снова встретились с разными глазами Геллерта. Мгновение Грейвз еще всматривался в них. То, что он видел... То, чего никогда не думал увидеть в этих глазах и то, зачем он сюда и пришел — страх. Персиваль решил не озвучивать, что видел страх Геллерта.

Медлить больше было нельзя. То, что говорил ему Гриндельвальд, совершенно не то, к чему он готовился. Мысленно Персиваль уже успел покрыть самого себя трехэтажным матом за столь неудачный выбор формулировки. Ошибся, он и правда ошибся, причем ошибся так, что рисковал сейчас потерять все, включая собственную жизнь. Реакция Гриндельвальда стала понятной — так реагируют, когда задевают за самое больное. Что-то, чего Персиваль делать совершенно не собирался. Он снова положил обе руки на шею Гриндельвальду и уперся собственным лбом в его лоб. Близко. Так близко, что, сдвинься он еще на несколько миллиметров вперед — можно затянуть Геллерта в поцелуй.

— Я не играю. Это все не игра. Но извиняться за хреново выбранное слово буду потом. И буду обязательно, если выживу, конечно.

Дыхание Персиваля обжигало. Так близко. Снова рывок назад, и попытка отодвинуться. Тепло Грейвза до невозможности жгло кожу, заставляя мурашки бежать по телу.

«Верить только ей. Силе. Энергии. Никому больше не доверять. Только ей. Она всегда будет рядом и не предаст».

Геллерт усмехнулся. И если использовать свою магию он не мог из-за веревок, стягивающих его тело, то магию пространства почувствовать он мог. И он закрыл глаза и ушел глубже внутрь себя, пока Грейвз говорил.

Колебание потоков энергии неизменно. Так же как и всегда, в его личных покоях магия струилась по всему периметру, защищая от незваных гостей и чужих мыслей. Поток вокруг него — бледный и тусклый — все верно, магия запечатана веревками. И неимоверно яркий золотистый поток рядом с Грейвзом. Никаких лишних примесей. Никаких других красок. Только чистое золото. Непроницаемое золото, которое не давало Геллерту заглянуть глубже. Ну и ладно. Магия никогда не врёт. А значит, он действительно говорит то, что думает. Делает все для того, чтобы... для чего?

И Геллерт поднял голову, открывая глаза.

Персиваль отстранился, вставая на ноги. Короткое движение предплечьем — Бузинная палочка легла в руку. Он знал правила. Это была не дуэль и не бой, никто ничем не рисковал — раз. И это не было разоружением — два. Ему нужна была гарантия, что сил хватит, чтобы удержать Гриндельвальда до того, как в дело пойдут магические веревки. И он не был уверен, что у Геллерта не хватит сил добраться до своей палочки до того, как сам Грейвз осуществит задуманное. И потому он не задержал ее в своих руках ни секундой дольше, чем нужно. Бузинная палочка снова легла на каминную полку. В танце доминирования нельзя действовать без стоп-слов. Нельзя забирать хотя бы призрачную надежду на то, что есть черта, за которую никто не шагнет, и тем более — не шагнет тот, в чьих руках контроль. Ведущий всегда контролирует за двоих.

Тем временем Геллерт наблюдал за тем, что делал Персиваль. Молча. Слова забирают силы и лгут. Язык тела и личная энергия говорят больше, чем что-либо. И он смотрел внимательно, ловя каждое движение Перси. Запоминал. Грейвз вернул его палочку на место. Значит, ему не нужно то, что принадлежит темному магу. Впрочем, старшая палочка и не послушалась бы. Но Грейвзом двигало совершенно иное, другие цели и эмоции. И Геллерт понимал это. Если это начало, то что же будет дальше?

Персиваль призвал к себе еще пару веревок, используя только жесты для управления ими. Уменьшил их до толщины ниточек и пустил в ход. Нити скрылись уже под тканью рубашки Геллерта и, влекомые магией Грейвза, пробрались под уже существующими путами. Управлять сразу четырьмя веревками не так просто — это требует концентрации, но ему удалось совершить задуманное: нити оплели запястья Гриндельвальда под рубашкой, вытянулись, завязываясь на балках перекрытий, и когда Грейвз произнес «Энгоргио» — выросли до второго слоя веревок.

Материал веревок колол. Слегка царапал кожу на руках, обхватив запястья. Геллерт сжал и разжал пальцы. Даже без магии в таком положении и со связанными руками нельзя позволить крови застаиваться.

Теперь первый слой веревок можно было убрать, и те разжали свои «объятия». Все, эта часть проблемы была решена.

— Диффиндо.

Два аккуратных надреза по рукавам от манжет до ворота — рубашка упала на пол, оставляя Геллерта обнаженным по пояс.

«За испорченную рубашку я спрошу с вас втрое больше, мистер Грейвз!».

Заодно открывая его для взгляда Персиваля, который вернулся в кресло и снова поднял палочку. Он никогда не любил излишков и потому оставил на теле Гриндельвальда всего три веревки: две держали запястья, одна обхватывала грудь. Этого хватило, чтобы создать тот самый антимагический барьер, для которого они и были в свое время тогда еще директором созданы. Зато теперь они не скрывали того, чем Грейвз любовался.

А он любовался. Как дорого он заплатил бы, чтобы увидеть то, что сейчас видел, — год назад. Геллерт Гриндельвальд, связанный, практически лишенный магии, на коленях, со вздернутыми вверх руками! Правда, директор сомневался, что тогда это зрелище отозвалось бы в нем тем, чем отзывалось сейчас. Возбуждение. Желание. Да, он знал этот сорт власти и знал ее сладость. И еще знал, что она требует ответственности. Действие зелья, то, другое действие, которое давало ясность разума и почти полный блок на эмоции, уже сошло на нет, и теперь контролировать себя приходилось собственными силами. Персиваль позволил себе не больше нескольких секунд этого любования, а потом снова поднял палочку.

Его палочка сейчас была продолжением его рук, его пальцев. Пусть она не чувствовала так, как чувствовал он, — это не важно. Они — единое целое. И ее движения были такими же точными, как если бы маг использовал руки. Одна из веревок, что держала Геллерта до того как Персиваль избавил его от рубашки, снова ожила и — как настоящая змея — поползла по натянутой веревке к руке Гриндельвальда. Но не сжала в своих «объятиях», когда достигла кожи, а продолжила двигаться по руке от запястья к плечу, замедляясь вместе с тем, как стали более плавными движения палочки в руках Грейвза. Не причиняла боли и не связывала, а ласкала своими кольцами.

Геллерт закрыл глаза, вновь опуская голову вниз, пряча улыбку. Проклятый Грейвз. То, что он сейчас делал, явно не сойдёт ему с рук. Но Геллерт не мог не признать искусность мага. Движения веревок действительно не причиняли боли, лишь оставляли приятные ощущения, которые нравились Гриндевальду. И сейчас, находясь в позиции сабмиссива (Геллерт, серьезно? Ты понимаешь, что ты только что сейчас признался сам себе в том, что тебе нравится то, что делает бывший аврор?), Геллерт пытался выпутаться из своих собственных оков страха. Чтобы дать себе возможность увидеть чуть дальше, чем скрывало то, что делал Грейвз.

Концентрация. Персиваль следил за движениями веревки внимательно, не позволяя ей обвиваться вокруг руки Геллерта сильнее, чем это нужно. Оставляя путы мягко скользить по коже. Так, как будто бы касался сейчас ее сам, своими пальцами. Движением руки маг повторил манипуляции со второй веревкой, заставляя их обе двигаться на руках синхронно. Пока наконец не переплел их — через спину Гриндельвальда, не упустив возможности пройтись ласкающими движениями по ней тоже и создавая основу обвязки.

Геллерт сделал резкий вдох, когда веревки скользнули по спине, невольно прогнулся. Ощущения были странные. С одной стороны, он все еще злился — как на себя, так и на Грейвза. Но с другой стороны, то, что творилось сейчас в этой комнате, то, что творил сейчас Грейвз... Геллерт сжал зубы, не зная, то ли смеяться ему, то ли продолжить гневаться. 

Раздражение ушло окончательно, оставив после себя странную тишину и маленький комок в центре груди. Но уже не боли, а чего-то другого. Чего-то, похожего на возбуждение. Еще никто не позволял себе так обходиться с ним. МАКУСА, метро Нью-Йорка — не в счет. Другие обстоятельства. Но сейчас, когда он стоял на коленях перед своим последователем, перед магом, с кем строил планы по захвату мира, Геллерт понимал, что эта игра начинает ему нравиться. Возбуждение, вызванное заклинанием, вызванное веревками, которые оплетали его руки и грудь — все это поднимало в нем определенную волну наслаждения и удовольствия.

Грейвз повернул в воздухе запястье, и вторая веревка ожила у его ног, преодолевая путь до своей «жертвы». Волокнистая «змея» не спешила занимать финальное положение — прошлась сначала по животу Геллерта — медленно, слишком явно лаская кожу своими изгибами, — поднялась по спине, закручиваясь в петлю, очертила лопатки, мягко и нежно, захватила обе руки Гриндельвальда на уровне локтей.

Другая веревка, повторяя путь предыдущей, поднялась по груди, оборачиваясь вокруг горла Геллерта, скользнула по коже, как настоящий удав, но не сжимая своих «колец». Вместо этого — опускаясь вниз, уже по спине, захватила в свои «объятия» поясницу Гриндельвальда.

И только закрепив на его теле все три нужные ему веревки, Грейвз чуть перевел дух. Сложно. С такой филигранной точностью контролировать сразу несколько неодушевленных объектов — сложно. Но самое сложное все равно впереди.

Когда веревка скользнула по животу, Геллерт поджал его, но не потому что было больно или неприятно. Потому что, то, что вызывало внутри него движение и прикосновение волокнистой «змеи», заставило его задержать дыхание. Он пытался уйти от соприкосновения с ней, снова прогнулся и увел тело в сторону. Когда веревка скользнула по лопаткам, Геллерт, уже не имея возможности сдержаться, громко выдохнул, прогнулся еще больше, опуская голову вниз и пытаясь дышать. Когда вторая «змея» скользнула по шее, оборачиваясь вокруг горла, опустилась вниз, до поясницы, Геллерт выгнулся, пытаясь унять подергивание тела.

Дыхание стало поверхностным, и Геллерт ощутил знакомое чувство внутри, в районе живота и паха. Возбуждение, подобное тому, что испытывал сейчас Гриндельвальд, еще никто ему не дарил. В принципе, никто не делал с ним подобное, заставляя реагировать на такие... прикосновения. Внутри все перекручивало. Попытка как-то уйти от ощущений и прикосновений закрученных вокруг тела веревок не увенчалось успехом. По телу Геллерта пробежала волна, и он передернул плечами, окончательно расслабился, оставаясь висеть на руках. Голова опущена вниз. Очередная попытка восстановить дыхание. И даже когда он услышал голос Грейвза, не сразу смог приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто сейчас молча наблюдал за тем, что с ним происходило, благодаря своим манипуляциям.

— Геллерт. — Нужно привлечь внимание. Дождаться, пока взгляд разных глаз не встретится с его собственным. Собраться внутренне. У него был всего один шанс, всего одна попытка. И не было права на ошибку. Грейвз отложил палочку в сторону, проверяя, крепка ли его связь с веревками. И только когда он обрел уверенность, что да, сможет — продолжил. — Бабочки. Пусть лучше будут ночные в следующий раз.

Удивленный взгляд, и Геллерт опустил голову обратно, чуть покачивая ею из стороны в сторону. Уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке. Значит... все-таки понял, что тот жест был именно для него. Только для Грейвза, так же как и для самого Геллерта — только для них обоих жест имел значение. Бабочки. Ночные.

Короткое замешательство Гриндельвальда бросилось в глаза, а большего Грейвзу и не было нужно. Резким движением Персиваль скрестил ладони, разворачивая их тыльной стороной вниз. Каждый из его пальцев — это одна из веревок. Мизинцы — те, что держали руки Геллерта вздернутыми вверх. Безымянный и средний — те, что до этого момента висели, закрепленные лишь петлями на локтях и плечах. Указательные — свившие кольца вокруг пояса. И шанс у него только один. Шанс затянуть все четыре — достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать возможности освободиться, достаточно крепко — и вместе с тем достаточно бережно, чтобы не навредить. Остатки действия зелья улетучились с последним магическим усилием, но Персиваль все же успел. Руки Геллерта стягивало теперь уже за спиной: запястья притянулись к пояснице, локти и предплечья связались между собой. Последний штрих — Грейвз использовал одну из освободившихся веревок, пропуская ее магией через середину тех, что связывали руки Гриндельвальда, и последовательно завязал три узла.

И украдкой выдохнул, надеясь, что бисеринки пота, выступившие на висках, слишком маленькие, не будут заметны. И произнес спокойно, без злорадства и без давешнего холода. Произнес так, словно бы сам знал, о чем говорит, по своему личному опыту:

— Ты можешь попробовать сопротивляться им. Они выдержат. Даже будет лучше, если ты попробуешь. Поможет быстрее расслабиться окончательно.

Когда веревки сжали руки за спиной еще сильнее, потянули за локти вверх, Геллерт на автомате сделал рывок следом, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Но «змеи» держали крепко. И он упал корпусом вниз, оставаясь висеть на локтях. Положение, в котором он не мог сделать ничего. Не может даже сопротивляться, потому что веревки сужали радиус движений. И дыхание, которое до этого с трудом было восстановлено, сбилось вновь. Часть его все еще пыталась сопротивляться. Он не привык не иметь возможности контролировать происходящее. Но часть другая, которая успела узнать Грейвза, пыталась довериться процессу. Довериться бывшему аврору, который настолько филигранно, как с хрусталем, обращался с телом Геллерта, что это не могло не вызывать удивления, уважения и этого гребаного доверия. По телу Геллерта прошла волна ощущений — и возбуждения, — заставляя его увести тело в такое положение, чтобы... чтобы что?

Чтобы унять это?

Но Геллерт понимал — ему нравится. Нравится касание жестких веревок на нежной коже, особенно в районе поясницы и спины, в районе горла. Это вызывало в нем новые ощущения. И от осознания этого факта тело скрутило с новой силой. Это возбуждение было невозможно унять. Хотелось только большего. Хотелось дойти до грани. Перейти ее.

«Геллерт. Раз. Хотя бы раз. Позволь себе отдать бразды правления другому».

И тихий стон, говорящий о том, что он больше не может сопротивляться, сорвался с губ Гриндевальда. Тело расслабилось, хоть и продолжало выгибаться в попытках найти положение, где все не будет ощущаться так сильно. Слишком много чувствительных точек соприкосновения. Слишком сильные ощущения, которые дарят касания жестких веревок. Все слишком. Возбуждение, до этого момента сформировавшееся в центре живота, сползло вниз. 

Теперь Геллерту этого мало. Слишком мало.

Улыбаясь, Геллерт поднял голову вверх, ловя взгляд Персиваля. Наблюдение за Гриндельвальдом не оставило равнодушным бывшего аврора. Да, Грейвз смотрел. Внимательно. Жадно ловя буквально каждое движение, каждую реакцию. Это было нелегко, ох как нелегко — одновременно контролировать все, что он сам, своими руками и магией — делал с Геллертом; и при этом — контролировать себя тоже. Последнее давалось сложнее всего. Но в этом тоже была часть удовольствия. И Геллерт видел это. Он медленно провел языком по верхней губе, сделал медленный вдох, оставляя рот приоткрытым, выдох — и по телу прокатилась очередная волна, заставляя Гриндельвальда выгнуться, запрокинув голову назад, и прикрыть глаза. Но он не отрывал взгляда даже сейчас и смотрел. Он хотел получить реакцию Грейвза на то, что тот сам сделал, заставив темного мага опуститься перед ним на колени.

Спина, руки, причем, чем ближе к кистям, тем чувствительнее. Все, что он успел узнать про тело Геллерта. Все, что знал сам, — о том, как реагирует кожа на веревки. Все, чему успел научиться за те два года, проведенные так далеко от дома. Все — сконцентрировано в этом конкретном моменте. Тигр припадает на передние лапы и уже не хлещет хвостом по бокам, понимая, что в руках у человека нет кнута.

Жалел ли Геллерт, что это произошло? Отчасти. И лишь потому, что слова, так не вовремя сказанные Грейвзом, почти разбили ему сердце. Сентиментально и глупо. Но на тот момент он почувствовал, что его вновь предали. И несмотря на то, что все разъяснилось, осадок остался.

Хотел ли Гриндельвальд сейчас шагнуть дальше? Да. Хотел. Хотя бы для того, чтобы снова почувствовать, что кто-то еще может быть рядом с ним не как последователь, не как его аколит или слепой поклонник. А как его партнер. Соратник. Любовник. ЕГО. Дальше он не мог дать определения, потому что словами нельзя это объяснить. Лишь внутренним чувством, ощущениями и... энергией, магией, силой — не важно. Это было то, что не сказать словами. Только понять и осознать.

— Персиваль. — Голос мягок. Не елеен, именно мягок. Многим в Нурменгарде было сложно различать полутона в голосе лидера. Сейчас Геллерт голосом мягко касался груди, плеч, шеи Грейвза. Не физически. И даже не магически. Именно голосом. Он почти не дышал, потому что новый вдох потянул бы за собой очередную волну возбуждения.

— Персиваль. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? — Геллерт не отводил взгляда. Лишь еще внимательнее вглядывался, насколько позволяло сумеречное освещение комнаты.

От него не ускользнуло собственное возбуждение и возбуждение его любовника? Слишком противно для этого слова. Соратника? Нет. Партнера? Скорее всего. Геллерт расслабился. 

Иногда признание того, что ты ничего сейчас не можешь исправить, дает куда больше опыта и знаний, чем попытки силой изменить невозможное.

— Инсендио. — Грейвз жестом поднял пламя в камине. 

Тепло огня, вновь разожженного магией, приятно грело успевшее остыть без одежды тело Геллерта. Не было холодно. Но температура в комнате, успев опуститься на несколько градусов вниз, затормаживала движение крови.

«За тобой невозможно не пойти...» — думал Грейвз. Мысль отдавала теплом. И возбуждением. Которое сам Персиваль и не думал скрывать. И которое было ничуть не слабее, чем возбуждение самого Геллерта, то самое, которое он не только слышал в пока еще сдерживаемых стонах, но и видел. Сквозь ткань. Совершенно лишнюю ткань. 

Палочка вновь оказалась в руках Грейвза. Жест — натяжение веревок, закрепленных на потолочных балках, ослабело, давая Гриндельвальду чуть больше свободы движений. Впрочем, воспользоваться этой свободой Персиваль ему все равно не дает. 

— Мобиликорпус. 

Тело Геллерта потянуло вверх. Не резко, плавно, поднимая над полом. Два движения рукой — веревки, стягивавшие бедра, упали на пол, а сам Грейвз подошел ближе к удерживаемому в воздухе магу. Вот он — момент, когда он позволил себе прикоснуться к Гриндельвальду руками — пока расправлялся с пуговицами на брюках и пока избавлял того от оставшейся одежды. На мгновение Персиваль задержался рядом, снова заглядывая в разные глаза. Слушая сбившееся дыхание и запоминая. Нет, вопрос он слышал. И то, как звучало из уст Геллерта его имя, — тоже. Это был звук, который едва не заставил потерять голову и упустить контроль. Но сейчас, именно сейчас — он будет отвечать на вопросы Геллерта тогда, когда сам сочтет нужным. Или не будет. Если не захочет. 

Гриндельвальд не хотел портить игру. Слово потерял свою окраску и стал всего лишь словом. Только сегодня и только с Персивалем Геллерт принимал чужие правила. Он ни на минуту не забывал, кто он и чем чреваты такие игры, но — принимал. Ноги порядком успели устать и онеметь. Не самая удобная, в данном случае для него, позиция. И за эти несколько минут он был благодарен, хотя чувствовал, что это сделано совершенно не для его комфорта. Тело все еще нервно реагировало на прикосновения, вперемешку с возбуждением от теплоты стоящего рядом Грейвза, отзываясь и болезненным покалыванием. Их любимое развлечение — игра в гляделки. И Геллерт в очередной раз всматриваясь вглубь глаз Перси, видел то, что не видел в других. То, что отличало этого мага от других. И то, что стало для Гриндельвальда таким желанным, важным и необходимым. 

Холод коснулся обнаженного тела, сбивая дыхание. Заставляя прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы оставаться на поверхности и отслеживать происходящее. Сейчас слишком велик соблазн сорваться, но Геллерт хотел запомнить все, что происходило. Хотел запомнить все, что связано с чувствами Персиваля Грейвза.

А Грейвзу хотелось прикоснуться. Провести пальцами по груди, очертить бедро и скользнуть ниже, на уже полувозбужденный член Геллерта. Персиваль не позволил себе этого. Это не его вечер. Даже если сам лидер этого пока что не понял — здесь и сейчас Грейвз для него, а не для себя. Магия так же мягко, как и подняла — опустила Гриндельвальда обратно на пол, а веревки, повинуясь жестам Персиваля, снова стянули бедра Геллерта, прижимая их к лодыжкам и лишая возможности подняться. 

Геллерт недовольно поморщился. Ноги, немного отдохнувшие от неудобного положения, вновь вернулись в него. 

Веревка, пропущенная под локтями Геллерта, так и осталась ослабленной, больше не тянущей вверх. Грейвз сделал шаг в сторону, медленно обходя Гриндельвальда по кругу, пока не оказался за его спиной. Небольшое изменение — веревка стянула между собой запястья Геллерта, но перестала держать их у тела, приподнимая руки вверх. Персиваль перебирал в воздухе пальцами, призывая к себе свободную веревку. И медленно, издевательски медленно — повел ее сначала по спине, вдоль позвоночника, дальше по крестцу, пока не завел между ног Геллерта, заставляя веревку мягко огладить возбужденную плоть. Геллерт дернулся, резко хватая ртом воздух, и прогнулся в спине, чуть запрокинув голову назад. Хотелось вновь увести тело, только чтобы не чувствовать того, что делали с ним эти прикосновения. А делали они многое. Поднимали возбуждение на куда более высокий уровень, чем когда-либо до этого момента. Дыхание предательски выдавало его, выдавало его состояние и его желания. Руки сжимались в кулаки, тело напряглось — вновь попытка уйти от контакта. Дело не в том, что ему не нравилось. Дело в реакции тела. В реакции спины на эти манипуляции. И возбуждение внутри порождало новую волну, заставляя тело напрячься до максимума и сложиться почти пополам. Хотелось свернуться и закрыться, но веревки на бедрах не давали ему свести ноги. Оставляя его открытым для Грейвза. 

Персиваль чувствовал: Гриндельвальд контролирует. Контролирует — собственное тело, собственный разум. Хуже, чем в начале, но все еще контролирует. А это в планы Грейвза не входило совершенно. Он наклонился, зацепил пальцами — не магией — веревку между запястьями Геллерта и замер на месте. Сейчас он чувствовал ту веревку, которая застыла точно между ног его партнера. Она была льняной, не джутовой, как все остальные. Мягче и тоньше. 

Каждое движение по коже, каждый небольшой узелок, в который завязывалась эта веревка, — Персиваль чувствовал кожей. Обернуться вокруг основания члена кольцом, чуть-чуть сжать. Захлестнуть петлей яички, не сильно, не перетягивая. Рука Персиваля, та, которой он не сжимал веревку между запястьями Геллерта, рисовала в воздухе замысловатые движения, и веревка двигалась. Ползла, лаская собой чувствительную кожу Геллерта. Заставляла ощущение наслаждения остаться тем единственным, о чем можно думать. Заставляя тело Геллерта — подчиниться этим ласкам полностью. Персиваль резко дернул руки Гриндельвальда вверх, вынудив того полностью склониться к полу.

Кончик веревки на члене двигался, свернувшись кольцом вокруг ствола, продолжая ласкать. Сам Персиваль наконец дал себе труд ответить. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверился. 

Пеньковая «змея» стянула запястья, вызывая четкие и жесткие ощущения на руках. После этого еще останутся следы, и Геллерт знал это. И это будет ему напоминанием об этом вечере. Но сейчас это была лишь галочка в библиотеке его памяти. Он вернется к этому позже, когда мозг сможет уже более осмысленно думать. А пока все, о чем он мог думать, это веревки, которые стягивали его руки, и веревка, которая скользила по его возбужденному члену, оставляя за собой приятные и неприятные ощущения одновременно.  
Геллерт терялся в ощущениях окончательно. Кожей он чувствовал, как магия, которой были пропитаны веревки, обволакивали его всего. И, темные маги — да! — ему нравилось. И очередное признание самому себе прозвучало в его голове:

«Тебе нравится, что есть кто-то, кто не боится сделать тебе приятное, в твоей любимой манере, зная, что ты можешь за это сделать. Не боится и делает. Проявляет инициативу».

Геллерт ухмыльнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что Грейвз решится на столь безрассудный шаг. Но все говорило о том, что он жаждет не доминировать. Не в том ключе, что это слово подразумевало. Хотя и имело место здесь и сейчас.

Персиваль снова сильно дернул руки Геллерта вверх, заставляя того согнуться пополам. Лоб темного мага коснулся пола. Коснулся мягкой шкуры, на которой он сидел. Тело свело новой судорогой ощущений. Движение рук вверх заставило Геллерта практически полностью склониться к полу. Он выгнулся и дернулся чуть вперед, сжимая руки в кулаки, пытаясь высвободиться, забывая, насколько хорошо держат веревки, и прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть громкий стон, вырвавшийся так не вовремя. Частое дыхание и только ощущения запястий, рук, вздернутых вверх, которые не давали подняться. Тело подрагивало, обостряя ощущения, и в особенности обостряло все веревка, которая продолжала движение по стволу члена Гриндельвальда. Геллерт вынужден был снова прогнуться, запрокидывая голову назад, чтобы дать себе возможность сделать вдох.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверился». — «доверился».... «доверился»... «доверился»... Слово эхом разносилось в голове Геллерта. Он заставил тело собраться и медленно опустил голову вниз. Сделал вдох. Выдох. Повернул голову так, чтобы видеть Перси.

Внимательный взгляд. На секунду по лицу Геллерта пробежала волна неудовольствия или гнева, но он кивком отогнал непрошеные эмоции на второй план, и опять его лицо стало спокойно. Взгляд, который сковывал Грейвза, заставил замереть и остановить все действия и смотреть только на Гриндельвальда. Только в глубь разных глаз, ловя все то, что Геллерт показывал через взгляд.

Магия Геллерта заключалась не только в его силе и его знаниях. В нужный момент времени он умел доносить до людей свои мысли и желания одними лишь жестами, голосом или взглядом. Для этого нужен был лишь посыл изнутри. И Геллерт знал, как этим пользоваться и умело этим пользовался, чтобы манипулировать людьми и добиваться того, что ему было необходимо.

Однако в редких моментах он использовал это умение, чтобы выразить себя. То, что есть внутри него. Просто до этого момента не было необходимости. Не было человека, с которым можно было бы так... общаться. Сейчас ответ на его вопрос, который разлился странным теплом по всему телу мага, заставил его ответить на просьбу Грейвза иначе, чем это сделали бы слова.

Геллерт вглядывался вглубь зеленоватых глаз Грейвза. Его взгляд не был взглядом загнанного зверя или сломленного темного мага. Взгляд, говорящий: «Смотри. Смотри только на меня. Потому что сейчас я отдаю себя тебе. Не как пленник, не как твой лидер. Сейчас и только сейчас — я твой». 

Он ничего не ответил, лишь повернул голову обратно, расслабив шею и дав голове свободно повиснуть вниз, разжав пальцы, которые до этого момента были в кулаках. По телу прокатилась очередная волна, заставляя тело дернуться, потянуться в плечах, в попытках стянуть с себя лишние ощущения.

А Грейвз еще несколько секунд стоял молча и не двигался. Гриндельвальд не ответил ничего и в то же время дал ответ на все. Не словами. Незаметными для обычного глаза жестами. 

То, что он видел в этом взгляде, и то, что чувствовал сейчас телом — не руками, пальцы сжимали веревку, не касаясь кожи, — а всем телом. То, как изменилось ощущение от его лидера, от его партнера. Персиваль видел, как напрягся Геллерт, когда он фактически вывернул ему руки, видел, как сжались кулаки. Это был последний рубеж обороны, та черта, за которой все становилось либо совсем хорошо, либо очень плохо. Когда ломали его самого, к этой черте ему приходилось подходить дважды, прежде чем он нашел в себе мужество ее переступить. Гриндельвальд переступил ее с первого раза. Это Грейвз тоже видел — взгляд, как расслаблялось все тело, как опускалась голова. 

Персиваль удобнее перехватил веревку между связанными запястьями Гриндельвальда, а другой рукой мягко коснулся белых волос. Это первое прикосновение с намерением ласки, которое он сделал не магией и не веревками. Вплел пальцы в короткие волосы, мягко провел по затылку к шее, спустился еще ниже вдоль позвоночника к сведенным лопаткам. 

Геллерт прогнулся сначала вниз и выгнулся лопатками назад, создавая волну в теле, пытаясь максимально сохранить прикосновения аврора к своему телу. То, чего ему не хватало все это время — тепла рук и нежности, которая присуща Персивалю. То, что давало контраст между жесткими веревками, оплетающими его тело, и человеческими прикосновениями, оставляющими куда более значимые ощущения.

Гриндельвальд на грани, это чувствовалось по тому, как подрагивало тело под пальцами Грейвза. Не хватало чуть-чуть, одного какого-то действия, возможно, самого незначительного, чтобы заставить его кончить. Пальцы Персиваля очертили вывернутое плечо, переместились на горло, поглаживая кожу. Остановились под подбородком, нащупывая бешено пульсирующую жилку, и Грейвз, поднимая голову Геллерта, прижав два пальца в нужные места, надавил. Сначала несильно, только обозначая собственное присутствие. Но с каждой секундой — все ощутимее и ощутимее, постепенно перекрывая доступ кислорода. И вместе с тем — заставляя кольцо веревки вокруг напряженного члена партнера начать двигаться быстрее, и сжаться чуть сильнее, намеренно доводя до кульминации. 

Все чувства и ощущения Геллерта обострились, когда Грейвз мягко скользнул пальцами по горлу, заставляя Гриндельвальда запрокинуть голову назад.

Вдох, достаточно громкий, чтобы выдать свое состояние. Рваный выдох, чтобы не перестать дышать. Глаза Геллерта закрыты. Все его внимание внутри, на прикосновениях Персиваля, на его дыхании, которое выдавало Геллерта с головой. На движении веревки по его члену. 

И снова контраст, уводящий Гриндельвальда за грань собственных ощущений. Чувственное удовольствие, приближающийся оргазм, положение тела и впивающиеся в кожу веревки. Сейчас, когда сознание уже уплывало, он чувствовал только пальцы на своем горле и скользящую веревку, ускоряющую темп внизу. Все, что реально мог делать Геллерт, только чувствовать, не совершая никаких движений. И осознание того факта, что не он руководит процессом, не он создает движение, добавляло острых ощущений.

Оргазм пришел яркой волной, заставляющий Геллерта выгнуться и поднять корпус вверх настолько, насколько возможно. Он выгнулся так, что силой потянул руки вниз, утягивая за движением Грейвза. Несколько судорог волной прошли по телу Гриндельвальда, заставляя того дернуться в руках Персиваля, в попытке освободиться. Стон, срывающийся с его губ, смешался с рыком, и на несколько секунд Геллерт забыл, как дышать. 

Когда последняя волна стихла, Геллерт расслабился, повисая на веревках и руках Грейвза, который продолжал его держать. Поверхностное дыхание, бешено бьющееся сердце и приятное потягивание внизу живота. Голова опущена вниз, и все, что сейчас хочтклост сделать Геллерту, это потянуться и ощутить прикосновение хлопка постельного белья. Или тепло рук аврора? 

Скорее, последнее. Ему не хватило. Не хватило этих ощущений. Их было слишком мало, чтобы полностью прочувствовать. Слишком много дистанции и мало контакта. Живого контакта, который так ценил Геллерт.

Персиваль выдохнул. Только сейчас вдруг понял, что задерживал дыхание все это время, пока руками «ловил» ощущения от оргазма Геллерта. Он дождался, пока последняя судорога прошла по связанному телу, и потянул партнера за руки на себя и вниз, одновременно перемещаясь так, чтобы оказаться рядом с его головой. Потянул — и поддержал, не позволяя рухнуть, мягко укладывая темного мага на бок. Сам Перси сел на пол, устраивая голову Геллерта у себя на колене. Взмах руки — веревки, державшие бедра связанными, распустили узлы, позволяя Геллерту вытянуть ноги. Обвязку вокруг члена Гриндельвальда Грейвз убрал следующей, и после этого Персиваль снова запутался пальцами в коротких белых волосах. Личный жест, его личный — как признак доверия, как к нему, так и его самого.

Как только ноги обрели долгожданную свободу, Геллерт максимально вытянул их. Ощутил, что кровь опять нормально циркулирует по телу и нет неприятных покалываний и онемений. Он устроил голову на коленях Грейвза, так, чтобы ему было комфортно. Тело еще подергивалось после оргазма, и он поджал колени ближе к себе, к животу, прикрывая пах. Пальцы Грейвза, которые медленно перебирали волосы, успокаивали и вводили в легкое состояние дремы.

Последнее, что сделал Грейвз — призвал свою палочку, лежавшую все это время на столе. Прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, собрал всю свою магию. На этот раз все совсем по-другому. Его магия не превратилась в пресс, который давит, а сформировала кокон тепла вокруг Геллерта, сходного по ощущению, как если бы его накрыли мягким пледом. 

Несколько минут Персиваль слушал дыхание Геллерта, не переставая перебирать светлые волосы, касаясь пальцами щеки и шеи. Это то, чего он не позволял себе все это время, добиваясь от тела Геллерта реакции не на собственные прикосновения, а на веревки. Веревки, которые теперь уже стали лишними. Персиваль снова поднял палочку. 

Развязывать всегда было проще и быстрее, чем связывать. Одна за другой, в обратном порядке — веревки исчезли с тела Геллерта. Сначала — та, что была пропущена между рук. Потом — та, что стягивала запястья. Ослабила свою хватку, и тут же вовсе соскользнула на пол — связывавшая локти. Избавляя Гриндельвальда от той, что была на предплечьях, Персиваль не смог удержаться — заставил «змею» не просто упасть на пол, а снова огладить спину и лопатки. 

Пока Грейвз убирал веревки с его рук, Геллерт не шевелился. Не особо хотелось совершать какие-либо движения. Слишком приятной была истома. Слишком комфортно лежать вот так, на коленях, чувствуя запах Грейвза. Веревка прошлась по спине и лопаткам, заставляя Геллерта опять прогнуться в спине и простонать на вдохе, потому что тело еще очень чувствительное.

Освободившись от пут, Геллерт сжал кулаки, прокрутил руки в запястьях, медленно перевел верхнюю руку перед собой, возвращая в нормальное положение плечо. Упираясь ладонью в пол, чуть приподнял корпус и вытащил из-под тела нижнюю руку. Потянулся лопатками назад, давая возможность плечам компенсировать долгое нахождение в неподвижном и неудобном положении. Почувствовал, как по телу вновь разливается магия, скованная до этого времени веревками.

Последними Грейвз распустил узлы на той веревке, что перетягивала грудь партнера. Возвращая ему как свободу движений, так и свободу его магии. Вот и все... И как подтверждение тому, что да — он слез с тигра — Персиваль положил свою палочку перед собой. 

Если выживу, конечно. 

Собственное возбуждение, так и не нашедшее выхода, скрутилось в паху тугим узлом, но с этим Грейвз придумает, что делать. Теперь все зависело от Гриндельвальда. В конце концов, это был Великий Темный маг, и Персиваль не мог с уверенностью сказать, что произойдет дальше. Возможно, он доживал последние минуты своей жизни. Возможно, все это было лишь паузой, передышкой перед «вторым раундом». А вот в чем он был уверен точно, так в том, что не жалел о принятом решении и о том, что пришел сегодня сюда. 

Геллерт никуда не торопился. Медленно потягивался руками вперед, вытягивал ноги, выгибался в разные стороны корпусом, разминая затекшие мышцы. Глаза открывать совершенно не хотелось. Потому что все ощущения внутри. И это для него сейчас куда важнее, чем просто смотреть. Он медленно перевернулся на спину. Его нисколько не смущала собственная нагота, и он чувствовал, что Персиваль смотрит на него. Да, именно это ему и надо. Чтобы он смотрел. Как в тот момент, когда Геллерт отдавал ему ... сложно сформулировать. Отдавал себя. Отдавал контроль кому-то еще. Он хотел, чтобы Грейвз видел, знал, чувствовал, что именно сейчас Геллерт открылся перед ним настолько, что, узнай об этом кто-то, он бы незамедлительно убил. Но ему было спокойно. Магия текла через пальцы рук Геллерта по всему телу. Восстановить привычный поток достаточно просто. И Гриндельвальд просто наслаждался тем, какие эмоции и внутренние ощущения исходили от того, кому хватило дерзости исполнить то, что произошло несколько минут назад.

Персиваль смотрел на следы от веревок. Их много. До этого момента он никогда не понимал, что в них может быть красивого. Почему его мастер так долго смотрел на тело Грейвза после сеансов, хотя тогда и намека не было на сексуальный подтекст. Тогда — он не понимал. А сейчас — он сам был почти заворожен тем, как проступают на коже «узоры» волокон, по ним же — отслеживая, где веревка впилась в тело сильнее, а где едва касалась. Осознавать, что причина появления этих узоров он сам — непривычно и странно. Тем более на такой невозможно белой коже, как у Гриндельвальда. Эти узоры делали Геллерта... еще более открытым для него сейчас, чем это ощущалось на уровне эмоций и магии. 

Энергия, стелющаяся по комнате, мягко обволакивала все вокруг. Мягкие нити голубого, золотого и серебряного цветов переплетались между собой, образуя красивые геометрические фигуры. Геллерт мягко повел рукой, и огонь в камине стал меньше.

И только тогда, когда свет притух, Геллерт открыл глаза и посмотрел на Персиваля. Тыльной стороной ладони скользнул по груди, шее, щеке, уходя на затылок. Чуть приподнявшись, запустив пальцы в волосы Грейвза, Геллерт потянул его к себе для поцелуя. И не мелочился. Целовал долго, не позволяя прерываться и перевести дыхание, проводил медленно языком по нёбу, надавливая, совершая круги вокруг языка и держал крепко, не давая возможности вырваться. Вторая рука скользнула по щеке Перси, поднимаясь выше, и пальцы почувствовали мягкость волос. Мягко перебирая их и «расчесывая», Геллерт еще больше углублял поцелуй, срываясь в тихие стоны.

Мало. Просто ему опять было мало.

Не отвечать и не реагировать Грейвз просто не мог. Жесточайший блок на эмоции в самом начале вечера, страх, когда он понял, что сказал, и что сказал не то и не так, причинив боль, которой не хотел; контроль и концентрация магии, дабы не навредить, не сделать больно, не передавить, да еще и контролируя столько веревок одновременно. А потом — полный фокус на партнере. Ловить малейшие, самые незначительные изменения, в теле, в голосе, в стонах, во взгляде. Чтобы запомнить. И еще — чтобы больше не ошибаться. Все это — выматывало. Безусловная реакция на Гриндельвальда, уже ставшая безусловной — желание — вносила коррективы. Персиваль ответил, невольно прикрывая глаза, резче выдыхая в поцелуй. Чувствуя, как короткий стон Геллерта посылает разряды наслаждения в нижнюю часть его тела, заново разжигая уже начавшее угасать желание. 

И когда воздух окончательно закончился, Геллерт разорвал поцелуй, но не убрал руки и не дал полностью выпрямиться Перси. Чуть надавив пальцами на затылок, движением руки попросил опуститься ниже и коснулся губами губ Перси. Невербальное заклятие, и между губ магов расцвела ночная бабочка. Срываясь в пространство, она сделала несколько кругов над ними и села на плечо Персиваля. И только здесь Геллерт отпустил руки, давая возможность Грейвзу выпрямиться и перевести внимание на ночную гостью.

Пока Персиваль наблюдал за ней, Геллерт мягко взял его руку в свою, пальцами проводя от плеча до кисти сверху вниз, оставляя за собой легкий магический шлейф и нежно поцеловал в то место, где указательный палец переходит в большой, мягко подул на руку. Там, где касались кожи пальцы Геллерта, распускались бабочки. Они были разных видов: павлиноглазка атлас, также называемые «князьями тьмы», ночной павлиний глаз, урания мадагаскарская, кастния, сатурния цинтия. 

Ярким всполохом они взлетали с рукава Грейвза, делали круг над головой и опускались на одежду, мерцая мягким теплым светом. 

Зрелище завораживало. Наблюдая за бабочками и Грейвзом, Геллерт медленно перекатился на бок, убирая голову с колен Персиваля. Уже через несколько минут эти маленькие существа сидели повсюду на теле Грейвза.

— Вилохвост пятнистый, — улыбнулся Персиваль, — cerura vinula. Ты знаешь, что их еще иногда называют котятами, весь их род? Потому что они пушистые, как самые настоящие котята. 

Привлеченная вниманием к себе, бабочка села на плечо Персиваля, и он не мог оторвать от нее глаз. Вживую — он ни разу ее не видел, и пусть сейчас это было не живое насекомое, а магическое, ощущалась она именно как настоящая. Мельчайшие детали рисунка на крыльях — бабочка раскрывала их, словно красуясь. Грейвз улыбался. Широко, открыто, как не улыбался уже много лет. Знал Геллерт, догадался, или случайно выбрал, но именно эта бабочка была у американца любимой. 

Геллерт улыбался, наблюдая, как восторженно Персиваль смотрит на них, мягко касаясь пальцами крыльев. Ему было приятно видеть улыбку Грейвза. Потому что она согревала. Потому что Персиваль становился непохожим на того сурового и серьезного бывшего директора департамента, каким являлся. Он оказался за спиной Грейвза, и правая рука скользнула по плечу вниз, до запястья, нежно сжимая его, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Грейвза. Бабочки, которые сидели на руке, взлетали и пересаживались снова, когда ничто им не мешало вернуться на свое место. Геллерт нежно, едва касаясь губами, поцеловал шею аврора, сжимая пальцами его руку и тихо прошептал на ухо:

— Знаете, мистер Грейвз, эти бабочки умеют еще кое-что делать, кроме как приносить радость. — Голос Геллерта был тихим и обжигающим. И только сейчас Персиваль заметил, что он почти не может двигаться. Сейчас магия Гриндельвальда не прессовала. Она просто заполнила собой пространство настолько плотно, что любая попытка сдвинуться с места пресекалась сразу.

Грейвз рассмеялся. Негромко, опустив голову — рассмеялся. Изящно. Красиво. Стильно. Стильно, да. Этого у Геллерта не отнять. Что ж, логично тоже. Он дернулся всего один раз, проверяя, насколько крепко держит магия. Понял, что крепко, а своих сил сопротивляться, попытаться что-то сделать у него все равно уже не осталось. Минута ушла на то, чтобы смирить ринувшиеся наружу рефлексы аврора, утихомирить их. И остаться просто Персивалем Грейвзом — без титулов и маркеров социального положения. Не жалевшим о том, что было меньше часа назад. Теперь была его очередь — доверять. 

Ощущение тепла и рук Геллерта исчезли с тела Грейвза. Он повернул голову и увидел, что тот стоял у камина вполоборота и держал в руках Бузинную палочку. Он смотрел на нее с любовью и нежностью, как на свое дитя, проводя пальцами от основания к кончику, прокручивая, и упирался в нее большими пальцами так, если бы собирался ее сломать. Но он лишь возвращал себе чувство владения этим великим артефактом. Он все так же нагой и в свете камина, который еще не потух, он выглядел... волшебно. И Грейвз понял, что снова забывал дышать, любуясь своим лидером.

— Знаете, мистер Грейвз — я собственник. Особенно в отношении магических артефактов и вещей. И я очень не люблю, когда мои вещи трогают без разрешения. — Гриндельвальд, до этого момента державший взгляд на палочке, перевел его на Грейвза. Но взгляд... не излучал гнев, не излучал ненависть. В нем полное спокойствие.

Со стороны можно было подумать, что сейчас темный маг ударит магией и все закончится. Весь этот вечер превратится в пепелище и можно будет копать себе могилу в альпийских горах. Если от него останется, что хоронить, конечно. Невольно Грейвз все же подобрался. Нет, дергаться он и не думал — знал, что бесполезно. Но, если наказание за его действия будет в виде Непростительного, то ему хотелось бы запомнить момент до этого, как приятный. Не окрашенный страхом, а для этого требуются усилия. 

Но Геллерт неспешно направил кончик палочки на Персиваля и произнес тихо: «Диффиндо». И все бабочки, которые сидели на теле Грейвза, разом взорвались, разрезая одежду аврора на мелкие лоскуты. Со стороны это было эффектное зрелище: яркий всплеск магии, моментально рассыпающийся в пространстве, оставляющий после себя легкое облако пыли. Геллерт магией приподнял Грейвза так, чтобы только пальцы ног касались пола, убрал оставшиеся лоскуты ткани и нижнее белье, повторяя заклинание.

Персиваль невольно выдохнул, когда понял, что ему пока еще есть чем это делать. Несколько секунд потратил на осознание того, что произошло. Что ж, учитывая, за что именно это было наказание — можно было сказать, что он легко отделался. 

— Теперь, кажется, мы с вами в равных условиях. — Геллерт положил палочку обратно на каминную полку, напоследок нежно проводя пальцами по всей длине, и подошел к Грейвзу, висящему над полом и наблюдающему за манипуляциями Гриндельвальда. Магией Геллерт чуть отвел его руки в стороны и подошел настолько близко, что коснулся животом возбужденного члена Перси. Медленно скользнул пальцами вверх от тазовых косточек по животу и груди, очерчивая соски и зажимая их между пальцев. Он внимательно следил за своими движениями, получая удовольствие и наслаждение от соприкосновения с телом аврора. Провел ладонями по плечам, вниз по рукам, перехватывая их за запястья и поднося к губам. И медленно поцеловал центр каждой ладони. 

Жест успокаивал. Тот самый — о котором он так и не спросил, но который явно значит для Гриндельвальда много. Успокаивал — и Персиваль переключился на другие ощущения. Напряженность, еще оставшуюся в теле, смыло теплой волной ощущений от прикосновений к коже. Да, теперь можно — можно было расслабиться. Поймать волну собственных ощущений, когда невозможность шевельнуться по своей воле отзывалась возбуждением, а не желанием сопротивляться. И полностью довериться ласкающим его рукам. Грейвз выдохнул, чуть откинул голову назад, и внутренне раскрылся навстречу партнеру. 

Геллерт перевел руки на талию, провел ладонями по пояснице, по лопаткам, возвращаясь вниз и очерчивая пальцами ягодицы, медленно чуть сжал их в ладонях, притягивая Перси ближе к себе. Персиваль вынужден был прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Как бы там ни было, а сдаваться так быстро все еще не хотелось. Гриндельвальд положил одну руку на поясницу, а второй за затылок притянул Грейвза к себе для поцелуя. И опять не дал Перси прервать его самостоятельно, заставляя задыхаться и стонать. Рука, лежащая на пояснице, медленно скользнула по спине вверх и вниз, надавливая пальцами, заставляя Грейвза ближе вжаться в корпус Геллерта. Все, что оставалось Персивалю — впитывать тепло тела Гриндельвальда, пока ему позволяют это делать. Чувствуя, как все настойчивее требует внимания его член. 

Когда Геллерт оторвался от поцелуя, оба тяжело дышали. Он видел, что Перси на пределе. Взгляд его упал на письменный стол, стоящий у противоположной стенки от камина, маг плавно, словно рысь, передвинулся ближе к нему, магией заставляя Грейвза следовать за ним.

— Знаешь, Перси. За сегодняшнюю твою выходку мне следовало бы тебя наказать. И наказать так, чтобы ты запомнил, с каким огнем играешь. Но! Если я скажу, что мне было неприятно или не понравилось — это будет ложь. 

Геллерт умело манипулировал телом Грейвза в воздухе, разворачивая того спиной к столу и полностью опуская его ногами на пол. Подошел вплотную, по-хозяйски положил руки ему на поясницу и притянул к себе, почти касаясь губами губ. 

— Я не люблю быть должником, и я привык возвращать долг с лихвой. Поэтому будет лучше, если ты расслабишься. — Геллерт снова затянул Перси в поцелуй, отпуская свою магию и возвращая подвижность телу Персиваля, вжал Грейвза в стол, заставляя на него сесть.

Невольно, но Персиваль нахмурился. На мгновение всего, оно короткое, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог. 

«Перси». Последний, кто его так назвал — был его подчиненным. И получил после этого интереснейшее задание: охранять отпрыска одной из аристократических семей Нью-Йорка, пока тот развлекался по злачным местам, о чем МАКУСА попросили родители оболтуса после нескольких угроз в адрес семьи. С предоставлением отчета обо всех передвижениях лично Грейвзу каждые два часа. И не важно, был день или ночь — каждые два часа аврор обязан был отправлять отчет. При этом пить или развлекаться вместе с молодым магом этому аврору было запрещено, его состояние проверял лично Грейвз каждые три часа. Через две недели источник угроз был найден, охрана снята. Но с тех пор тот самый аврор старался не сталкиваться лишний раз в коридорах с Директором. 

Причины не любить звук собственного имени в сокращенном варианте у Грейвза были. Возможно, произнеси его кто-то другой, или даже произнеси его Геллерт при других обстоятельствах, публично, просто в общении — он бы не смолчал. Нашел бы способ выразить свое недовольство. Да и сейчас тоже нашел бы. Персиваль уже начинал формулировать в голове фразы, которые можно было бы сейчас использовать, как вдруг понял, что как такового недовольства нет. Это... странно. Настолько, что он на мгновение даже отвлекся от происходящего. Пока Геллерт не напомнил ему, что этого делать не стоит, и Грейвз решил подумать об этом позже, в более спокойной обстановке. 

Прервав поцелуй, Геллерт посмотрел в глаза Персиваля. Приблизив свою ладонь к лицу, медленно провел языком по центру ладони, оставляя на ней влажный след и коснулся, сначала пальцами, а потом обхватывая всей ладонью возбужденный член Персиваля. Грейвз дернулс навстречу руке, издавая низкий, приглушенный стон. Плоть давно требовала внимания. 

Движение вверх-вниз. Чуть сдавливая пальцами, ослабляя хват. Но не прерываясь ни на секунду. Сначала медленно, постепенно ускоряя темп. Второй рукой Геллерт мягко заставил Грейвза лечь на спину, прижимаясь к нему так близко, что тот вынужден был обхватить ногами за талию, чтобы положение не доставляло неудобств.

Персиваль завел руки за голову, цепляясь за противоположный край стола, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Сосредоточился полностью на том, что чувствует. И снова подался бедрами вперед и вверх, уже четко обозначая движение, толкаясь в руку Гриндельвальда. 

Геллерт замедлился, призывая к себе баночку со смазкой. Макнул в нее пальцы и медленными круговыми движениями скользнул указательным вокруг ануса. В какой-то момент Грейвз напрягся, и расслабление пришло не сразу. Потому что руки Геллерта сейчас делали с ним что-то, что сложно описать словами — одновременное действие, хоть и не амплитудное — одна рука нежно ласкала движениями его член, а вторая рука готова была проникнуть внутрь тела, добавив удовольствия, которое может просто снести крышу.

— Все, что необходимо, это расслабиться, Перси. — Тихий шепот Геллерта, и он медленно ввел один палец внутрь.

Опять, Гриндельвальд опять сокращает его имя. Бесит! Точнее, должно бесить, по идее. По привычке! Только вместо того, чтобы вернуться с небес на землю, Грейвз вдруг выгнулся в пояснице, чувствуя палец внутри себя. И понял, что нет — не бесит. Заводит. Черт подери, то, что его бесило в любой другой ситуации — сейчас приносило новую волну возбуждения. 

Что же ты сделал со мной, Геллерт... 

Еще с первого совместного вечера Геллерт помнил о том, что Персиваль просил его подготовить. Ему хватило лишь раз услышать просьбу, запомнить и никогда о ней не забывать. И потому ему не требовалось напоминание, хотя желание взять ЕГО, Персиваля, прямо здесь и сейчас, немедленно, на столе, было слишком велико. В другой раз он так и сделает — не церемонясь и не подготавливая. Просто взять, грубо и по-хозяйски. Но не сегодня. Поэтому он добавил в смазку каплю мятного эфирного масла и каплю возбуждающего зелья, что давало внутри интересные ощущения.

То, что в смазке что-то еще — Персиваль понял не сразу. Этому «чему-то» требуется время, чтобы подействовать, но когда действует... 

Впечатление, что с внутренней части его ануса сняли кожу, забрав боль, остановили кровь, но оставили ничем не прикрытыми все нервные окончания. Чувствительность возросла в разы, и Грейвзу требовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не кончить немедленно. До того прикрытые, темные глаза распахнулись, а сам Перси снова выгнулся, выпуская длинный, протяжный стон, на самом исходе которого выдохнул: 

— Господи... Геллерт, что ты сделал?.. 

Гриндельвальд ввел второй палец и остановился и подогнул их, мягко массируя внутренние мышцы. Медленно провел рукой по стволу вверх и вниз, наклонился и вобрал в рот член партнера мягко, скользя вниз за рукой и возвращаясь обратно вверх. Повторил так несколько раз и в конце концов задержался губами на кончике головки, нежно целуя ее и обводя языком по уздечке. И только после этого вытащил пальцы из Персиваля и, нанеся смазку на свой член, медленно вошел.

Вошел на полную длину, притягивая мага за бедра ближе к себе, и начал движение сначала медленно и неторопливо, не давая Грейвзу привыкнуть. Руками скользнул вверх по животу и груди, зажимая пальцами соски, покрыл поцелуями живот и грудь Грейвза, руками еще больше вжимая бедра Перси в свои. Снова медленное движение, и руки скользнули вверх по груди, оставляя легкую морозную дорожку, которая тут же растаяла. Вновь обвел поочередно языком каждый сосок, прикусывая и оттягивая.

Грейвз вздрогнул, когда кожи коснулся холод, и невольно усмехнулся. У каждого из них своя «подпись». Его — электричество, у Геллерта — лед. Два оттенка синего. Прекрасно. Лед, замерзшая вода, а вода — великолепный проводник для электричества. Символично... Персиваль опустил руки, которыми все это время продолжал цепляться за край стола, и положил ладони сверху на руки Геллерта, не удержавшись, провел по коже ногтями. Интенсивность ощущений зашкаливала настолько, что контролировать себя Грейвз даже не пытался и не сдерживал собственных стонов. 

Ладонь Геллерта нежно скользнула по стволу Персиваля вверх-вниз, ускоряя движение и приближая разрядку. То, как выгибался под ним Перси, его стон и его пальцы на коже Геллерта. Ему стоило достаточных сил сдерживать себя и не дать ворваться всей своей сущностью в процесс. Всей своей темной звериной сущностью.

Геллерт ускорил темп. Дыхание, местами срывающееся на рык и стоны, заставляло Гриндельвальда вбиваться в Грейвза еще сильнее и глубже, не давая тому возможности отползти.

Персиваль и не пытался. Наоборот, подавался навстречу движениям бедер Гриндельвальда, подавался сам и резко, снова выгибается, меняя угол проникновения так, чтобы каждым своим толчком член Геллерта задевал простату, заставляя его самого заходиться в судорогах удовольствия. Еще немного... Ногами, которые Грейвз давно уже скрестил за спиной Геллерта, еще больше прижимал партнера к себе. Один последний штрих... Персиваль накрыл ласкающую его член руку собственной, сжал пальцами сверху и на мгновение заставил остановиться, сильно сжав плоть у самой головки. 

Хватило... По бедрам пробежала судорога, Грейвз зарычал, приподнимаясь на столе в полусидячее положение, опираясь на локоть и смотрел, пока эякуляция не закончилась, только после этого снова лег на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Спустя несколько секунд после Перси Геллерт сорвался за ним в оргазм, который был настолько ярок и настолько длителен, что он продолжал вжиматься бедрами, желая максимально проникнуть внутрь. Изнутри отметить Грейвза своим и после того, как волна оргазма сошла, Геллерт вышел, магией очистил обоих и просто опустился на грудь Персиваля, покрывая поцелуями живот и грудь. Руки медленно двигались по бедрам Перси, рисуя узоры. 

Геллерт любовался Персивалем — как тот лежал на его столе, слушал его дыхание. Чувствовал его энергию. Чувствовал его всего. Мягкая улыбка, и он щелкнул пальцами. Где-то раздался хлопок и Гриндельвальд отдал приказ:

— Ванна. На двоих. Расслабляющие травы и мой стандартный набор масел. И два стакана с его любимым напитком. Холодные. Подать по приказу.

Вновь хлопок, и они опять остались одни. Геллерт отошел от Грейвза, притягивая к себе его волшебную палочку, лежащую все это время на полу.

— Ай-яй-яй, мистер Грейвз. Негоже разбрасываться своими магическими вещами. — И Геллерт положил ее на каминную полку рядом со своей. Где-то в глубине покоев послышалось, как льется вода, наполняя ванну на двоих.

— Как будешь готов — присоединяйся. — Геллерт кинул взгляд на Грейвза и скрылся в спальне.

Минута полного покоя. Грейвз лишь раз приподнял голову, когда услышал про магические вещи. И снова лег, прикрывая глаза. Если его не убили в первые десять минут после того, как он снял все веревки, можно было надеяться, что его ценность как партнера все же выше, чем степень, в которой он взбесил Гриндельвальда. Грейвз коротко усмехнулся, отчетливо ощущая, как тянет мышцы внизу, и вспомнил, зачем все это было затеяно изначально. 

Доверие. Не в сексе и не в физическом контакте. В вопросе намного более важном, чем все остальное вместе взятое. Если ему не удастся переубедить Геллерта в вопросе драконов — все окажется... не напрасным, но не достигшим той цели, которая была поставлена. Но момент еще не настал, а сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы все произошедшее здесь выглядело как попытка манипулирования Гриндельвальдом. Персиваль открыл глаза, несколько секунд изучал потолок над собой, пока не почувствовал холод на коже. Неприятно. Что он там про ванну сказал?... 

Персиваль слез со стола, недовольно рыкнув. Да, все же подготовка не была сильной стороной Гриндельвальда... Ладно, терпимо. 

Геллерт погрузил тело в воду, от которой приятно пахло иланг-илангом, мятой, апельсином и бергамотом. Мышцы за сегодняшний вечер настолько устали от нагрузки, что тело моментально расслабилось, и Геллерт запрокинул голову назад, касаясь затылком бортика.

— Виски. Пока один стакан. — И в его руке появился ледяной стакан с золотистой жидкостью. Геллерт чуть отпил и закрыл глаза, смакуя напиток. 

— И не говори мне, что это хуже, чем то пойло, которое ты потреблял до меня! — Грейвз, стоявший последнюю минуту в дверях ванной, наконец подал голос, указывая на стакан. 

Он отлип от косяка, пересекая расстояние от двери до ванны, размер которой явно был увеличен магически. Опираясь на руки, пока забирался в воду, не сдержал долгого выдоха от удовольствия. Он и правда вымотался за сегодня настолько, что даже говорить не хотелось.

— Считай, что ты легко отделался. — Геллерт приоткрыл один глаз, внимательно смотря на Перси, который уже успел забраться в ванну. — Если ты еще ходишь самостоятельно, значит, я даже не старался. — Геллерт улыбнулся. — Не расстраивайся, это все поправимо. — Геллерт пальцами простукивал ритм по стенке ванны, и в руке Грейвза материализовался второй стакан.

— А теперь поведайте мне, мистер Грейвз. Где вы так искусно научились вязать шибари и зачем оно вам надо. — Геллерт повернул голову, укладывая ее удобнее на плечо и приоткрыв глаза, посмотрел на аврора. Мягкая улыбка, и стопа, скользящая по внутренней части бедра, перешла на паховую область, мягко накрывая член Грейвза.

Глоток из стакана Персиваль сделал почти на автомате. Оперся локтем о бортик ванны, подпирая щеку рукой, и усмехнулся, не избегая взгляда разных глаз: 

— В Японии. Я два года там провел, в монастыре, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Это было одним из пунктов моей... хм... так скажем, терапии. Когда мне помогло — стало интересно, как это все работает, а мастер попался сговорчивый, взялся учить иностранца. Правда, никогда не думал, что навык пригодится... там, где пригодился. 

Еще глоток. Да, Грейвз чувствовал, но пока он не понял, что это — приглашение на новый заход или Геллерт просто дразнится? 

— Интересно, интересно. Что за терапия у вас была и почему именно в Японии? — Глоток и стакан опустел. Легкий стук о бортик пустым стаканом, и золотая жидкость вновь наполнила стеклянную емкость на три четверти. Стопой Геллерт продолжал двигать вверх-вниз по паху Перси, удерживая на лице выражение «так и должно быть».

Вопрос потянул за собой воспоминания. Не может не тянуть. Те воспоминания, которых он не касался очень давно. Персиваль повел плечом, снова поднял стакан. Попытка потянуть время. Отвечать... с одной стороны не хотелось. 

С другой — рано или поздно, Персиваль. Рано или поздно все равно придется. Не сейчас, так потом. Не Геллерту, так зеркалу. 

— Родители отправили. Мать, точнее. У нее там много знакомств было, насколько я понимаю, монастырь ей был чем-то обязан, потому и согласились принять. Когда я с войны вернулся, а отец не возражал. 

Ласка отвлекла. Помогла отчасти не зацикливаться сейчас на прошлом. Прошлое прошлому. 

— Что бы ты хотел изменить, Персиваль? И хотел бы ты что-то изменить? — Геллерт слегка надавил, усиливая ощущения, но оставляя их все такими же мягкими и приятными. — И почему именно ночные бабочки?

Магией подозвал емкости с маслами и капнул несколько в воду. Над гладью воды поднялся приятный запах сандала, успокаивая и расслабляя.

Нельзя было сказать, что Гриндельвальд был на чем-то помешан. Скорее, он любил... комфорт и уют. Ценил это. Никто из аколитов не знал, что скрывается за второй дверью покоев Гриндельвальда. За дверью, которая отделяла кабинет и личное пространство. А любовь к маслам и запахам была одной из его страстей.

— Изменить? — Грейвз встряхнул головой, заставляя себя не терять нить разговора. Геллерт издевался в своей любимой манере. Что ж... это и правда было хорошим признаком. — Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Вопрос про бабочек проще. Отвечать на него легче и приятнее. Это слышно не только в голосе. То ли выпитое уже толкало Персиваля под язык, то ли усталость, то ли медленно, по капле, нарастающее удовольствие от движения по его члену, но темные глаза буквально загорелись. 

— А ты видел их? Рассматривал когда-нибудь — внимательно? Это же шедевр! Настоящий природный шедевр! У них в рисунках на крыльях сочетаются такие вещи, которые и в голову не пришло бы даже ставить рядом. Цвета, линии, узоры. Полутона и оттенки — это просто невероятно! У меня в Нью-Йорке их коллекция есть... Ну... то есть сейчас уже была, скорее всего... Я иногда, когда операции планировал, особенно под прикрытие ребят отправлял, на некоторых из бабочек часами смотрел. То, как сплетаются линии на крыльях. Помогало, как ни странно. Словно карта перед глазами готовая проступала — кого куда отправить, кому что сказать и как. — Персиваль улыбнулся, невольно вспоминая то, о чем говорил. — Знаешь, забавно было наблюдать, особенно когда я только-только начал работать, за начальством. Предлагаю что-то выходящее за рамки привычных схем, на меня смотрят как на умалишенного, пока не дослушивают до конца. А у меня в голове — рисунок на крыле бабочки все это время. А никто не знает. 

Персиваль покачал головой, вдруг замолк. Он никому не рассказывал этого. Только Серафине. Кто его за язык тянул сейчас?... И дабы как-то скрыть кольнувший внутри страх, Грейвз снова усмехнулся: 

— Ты мне туда Веритасерума не налил часом? 

Геллерт рассмеялся. Расслабленно, получая наслаждение от разговора. 

— Зачем. Ты и так мне все рассказываешь. Нет смысла тратить полезную вещь там, где можно обойтись куда более действенными приемами. — Геллерт поставил стакан на пол и не спеша изменил положение тела, приближаясь к Персивалю. Опираясь руками на борта ванны, он навис над ним, всматриваясь вглубь глаз, чуть нахмурившись. 

— Изменить прошлое или настоящее. Забыть, стереть из памяти или изменить что-то настолько, что при воспоминании будет всплывать только хорошее. — Геллерт опустился вниз, сужая расстояние между рук, ставя их по обе стороны от головы Грейвза. — Просто, иногда мне кажется, что эхо войны порой возвращается к вам и приносит множество неприятных вещей. — Геллерт уселся сверху ему на бедра, нависая над Персивалем, и мягкие капли скатывались с волос мага, падая на кожу Перси. И Геллерт не мог устоять, не мог и не хотел. Наклонился и впился поцелуем в губы Грейвза. Бедрами подался чуть вперед и назад, создавая трение между телами.

_Ты и так мне все рассказываешь._

Да, рассказывает. Как наивный семнадцатилетний мальчишка, впервые встретивший кого-то старше себя и решивший, что этот кто-то обладает ответами на все его вопросы. Когда ты вел себя так последний раз, а, Перси? Вспомнил? Вспомнил. А чем все кончилось тогда — тоже вспомнил? 

Вспомнил, ответил Грейвз сам себе. Вспомнил. 

Поцелуй ощущался как спасение. Если он сейчас шагнет на ту тропку воспоминаний, куда толкала его собственная память, придется отвечать на вопросы, на которые он не хотел отвечать. Разбивать хрупкое чувство комфорта, установившееся после его безумной затеи не хотелось. Оно, скорее всего, разрушится, когда он откажется отвечать на вопросы. А он откажется. Теперь уже — откажется. И потому Грейвз ухватился за этот поцелуй, за физические ощущения, как за соломинку. Позволяя чувственному наслаждению остаться единственным гостем в его голове. Это и правда было приятно настолько, что ему даже удавалось улыбаться в поцелуй и не врать при этом, не кривить душой. Только вот голос Персиваля, когда контакт все же прервался — был серьезен: 

— Нет. Не хотел бы. Все эти воспоминания — причина, почему я здесь. Они меня сделали тем, кем я являюсь. Если отобрать у меня все, что я имею, мои воспоминания будут единственным, что у меня останется. Поэтому я ценю их. Каждое, не важно — причиняет оно боль или нет. Это моя жизнь. - Персиваль помедлил, взвешивая, насколько он был готов продолжить. Коротко кивнул сам себе, когда понял, что да, готов, и продолжил, - Сакагучи-сан тоже предлагал мне это, когда мы встретились впервые. Предлагал два пути — легкий и тяжелый. Стереть память, изменить ее, выкинуть из моей жизни войну или встретиться со всем, через что я прошел, со всеми страхами и последствиями — лицом к лицу. Чтобы больше не бояться. Я выбрал тяжелый и ни разу не пожалел. 

Когда Перси закончил говорить, Геллерт внимательно посмотрел на него. Он не мог не уважать Грейвза. Хотя бы за то, что он стремился сохранить себя настоящего. То, что он сам стремился сохранить в себе. Не так важно, кем тебя считают. Важно то, кем ты являешься для самого себя.

И такое Геллерт уважал.

— Знаешь, Персиваль. — Геллерт мягким движением убрал назад волосы аврора. — Мне кажется, у нас остался с тобой незаконченный разговор и незакрытый вопрос. — Движением руки Геллерт призвал к себе свою палочку и наставил кончик точно в яремную впадинку Грейвза. — Причина, по которой ты здесь, и причины твоих действий, мягко говоря, вызывают весьма и весьма неприятные ощущения. Впредь, если ты хочешь что-то доказать, аргументировать или... — Геллерт прокрутил палочку, открывая запястье вверх и расслабляя кисть, — не стоит использовать такой метод, чтобы что-то доказывать. Со мной — не стоит.

И Грейвз задохнулся, потому что холод, ледяной, если не могильный, стелился по телу. В контрасте с горячей водой — это были странные ощущения, и это пугало. Пугало, потому что это была не элементальная магия, не природный холод, который Геллерт использовал обычно. Холод призванных им же сил, из обители тех, кого уже нет на земле.

Воздуха не хватало. Не потому, что его не было, а потому, что дышать им становилось невозможно. Он пах сырой землей, гнилым деревом и пылью. Тем сортом пыли, которая застревает в паутине в помещениях, давно не знавших прикосновения ветров. Источал яд. Дышать таким воздухом нельзя. Он не дарил жизнь, а наоборот, высасывал ее. Темные глаза расширились, хотя Персивалю и удавалось, пока что, сохранить присутствие духа. Удавалось не поддаться желанию просто аппарировать отсюда куда угодно. 

Геллерт медленно очертил ключицы кончиком палочки, наблюдая за движением. И его взгляд стал непроницаемым и холодным. Кончик Бузинной палочки скользнул вверх по шее, приподнимая подбородок, и, мягко проведя по нему вниз, вновь уперся в ключицы. На долю секунды Грейвзу показалось, что свет почти потух, и в комнате присутствует кто-то еще, кроме них. На долю секунды черты лица Гриндельвальда заострились настолько, что перестали быть человеческими. Персивалю потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы сохранить самообладание, и воспринимать то, что говорил Геллерт — ему удавалось с большим трудом. 

— Я скажу вам так. То, ради чего вы здесь, мое решение пока остается неизменным. — Грейвзу не нужно было слов или чего-то еще, чтобы понимать, о чем говорит Геллерт. — И то, что было сегодня, я надеюсь, именно в этом ключе, больше не повторится. Это мое единственное предупреждение. — Геллерт чуть надавил кончиком палочки на ключицы и скользнул ею вниз по груди аврора. — Однако если вы предоставите мне аргументы, весомые аргументы в решении данного вопроса, мы будем думать, как лучше всего поступить. Но за пределами моих покоев. Не стоит работу таскать туда, где я хочу отдыхать и наслаждаться одиночеством, либо вашей компанией. Но не заниматься работой.

Холод мгновенно ушел, и чтобы отогреться, Грейвз вынужден был сползти вниз, чтобы часть тела, которая была не в воде, оказалась под ней. Воздух снова стал источником жизни, а не наоборот, и сделать глубокий вдох вдруг оказалось огромным наслаждением. Геллерт убрал палочку от груди , и взгляд его снова потеплел.

— И мне весьма приятно слышать, что вы с таким упоением рассказываете про бабочек. Это... необычно узнать, что для такого серьезного, взрослого мага как вы, Персиваль, бабочки имеют удивительное значение и приносят радость. Никогда бы не подумал. — Геллерт мягко улыбнулся, поигрывая пальцами палочкой.

Резануло. Настолько сильно, что давешний холод вдруг показался ничтожным — по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал внутри. Серьезного? Взрослого? То есть, получается, для Геллерта, все то, что он только что рассказал про бабочек... детская забава? Что-то, что было... несерьезным. Не стоящим внимания. 

_Недостойным взрослого, серьезного мага, такого, как ты, Перси. Недостойным — единственного наследника нашего древнего рода, Перси._

Слово резануло. И в другое время он, наверное, показал бы, дал знать, что не стоило. Что он не для того только что практически вывернул наизнанку часть собственной души, чтобы получить такую оценку. Но сейчас... Память о давешнем холоде, его собственный не самый удачный выбор слов в самом начале вчера — и мозг сам, без дальнейших усилий, выстроил логическую последовательность. Хотел того Геллерт или нет, но он ответил ударом на удар. Персиваль прикусил язык, прикрыл глаза, сдерживая уже почти сформированные слова. Впрочем, по-настоящему ответить ему и не дали. 

— И раз вы замерзли, самое время переместиться в более комфортное место. — Взмах палочкой, и они аппарировали из ванны.

Персиваль открыл глаза и не увидел ничего. Он лежал, вернее, полулежал на мягком одеяле. Воздух нагревался вокруг него, и мягкий поток обдавал тело Грейвза, заставляя остатки воды высохнуть.

— Не люблю, когда постель мокрая. Неприятно, — раздался где-то совсем рядом голос Геллерта. Кажется, он сидел сбоку, и Персиваль повернул голову на голос. Увидел мягкий теплый свет от палочки, который на несколько секунд озарил лицо Гриндевальда, и бабочка, слетевшая с ее кончика, опустилась в ладонь Грейвза, которую тот подставил машинально, не задумываясь. Для него, по крайней мере, это было серьезным и достойным внимания. Фабула. Именно она прилетела ему на руку. Символично и иронично одновременно. 

И пока Персиваль рассматривал бабочку, Геллерт оказался совсем рядом, потянул за собой, приобнимая за талию и перетаскивая Перси так, чтобы тот оказался сверху. Притянул к себе руку, на которой сидела бабочка и легким дуновением заставил ее рассыпаться на множество мелких пылинок, которые поднялись вверх и, превратившись в новых бабочек, тускло осветили место, где они оказались, зависая в воздухе.

Грейвз никогда не был в постели Гриндельвальда. Даже в тот раз, когда Геллерта отравили. В самой спальне — да, был. Сейчас он уже при других обстоятельствах оказался тут. Серая хлопковая простынь и темно-синее одеяло. Чудесное спокойное сочетание. Грейвз уперся руками по обе стороны от плеч Геллерта, не зная, что ему сейчас лучше сделать. Непредсказуемость Гриндельвальда порой выбивала из колеи, но сегодня все выходило за рамки этого такого простого с виду слова — «непредсказуемость». 

Страх. Почти ужас. Видеть вместо черт лица Геллерта череп для Грейвза оказалось чересчур. Во многих смыслах, и то, что темный маг решил поставить его на место именно тогда, когда сам Персиваль успел расслабиться, делало только тяжелее на душе. Оглядываясь сейчас назад, пока что мельком, пока что не имея возможности проанализировать все, что произошло, вдумчиво и неспешно, тот единственный вывод, который Грейвз мог сделать: это все было ошибкой. Одной большой ошибкой. Ему не стоило приходить. Стоило просто смириться с тем, что Геллерт сам, своими руками рисковал похоронить усилия всех последних лет, и постараться смягчить последствия. Только и всего. А не рисковать так сильно, ставя на кон не только собственное положение, но и, вполне возможно, жизнь — чтобы попытаться это предотвратить. По крайне мере, так он хотя бы сохранил душевное равновесие. 

Геллерт провел пальцами по щеке аврора, легко касаясь кожи. Персиваль разом возвратился в момент здесь и сейчас. Чертов Гриндельвальд... Чертово тело, успевшее так стремительно выработать собственную, часто неподвластную разуму реакцию на прикосновения Геллерта. Закрыться полностью — все равно не получилось. Грейвз невольно чуть подался навстречу, когда Геллерт увел руку по щеке назад на затылок, запустил пальцы в волосы и мягко сжимал их в кулаке, заставляя Грейвза наклониться ниже. Еще несколько секунд рассматривал лицо аврора и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

И этот поцелуй отличался от всех предыдущих. Отличался от все тех разов, когда Геллерт целовал его. Это был не тот поцелуй, который случается у близких партнеров или любовников. Гриндельвальд почти не делал ничего особенного — нежно касался губами губ, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу аврора. Но это все происходило по-особенному. 

По телу Грейвза пробежала волна энергии. Настолько теплой, обволакивающей и мощной, что он сразу же все понял. То, насколько искусно Гриндельвальд владел своими силами, энергией, окружающей их, что он может сделать с ним — взять или отдать. И то, насколько сейчас Геллерт вливал в него энергию, делился всем, чем владеет, делился собой, открываясь.

Потому что завтра они опять будут в своих официальных положениях. Решать вопросы аколитов Гриндельвальда, строить планы. Но сегодня он делился с ним всем. Не задумываясь и не размениваясь на что-то мелкое, вроде слов. Да, Гриндельвальд любитель поговорить. Этого у него не отнять. Но в особо важные моменты он молчит, потому что слушает. Слушает себя, других, особенно слушает Перси. И делает, независимо от того, нравится ли это другим или нет. Просто делает. И зачастую итоги поражают.

Геллерт не сказал ни слова, но в его жестах все легко читалось — эмоции, чувства, отношение. Ничего другого не требовалось, и Грейвз невольно прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз капитулируя перед собственными чувствами.

Геллерт не разорвал поцелуй, скользнул одной рукой вниз по спине Грейвза, мягко надавливая пальцами на кожу. Персиваль растворился в потоке магии, который тек по нему, между ними, внутри них. Он даже не заметил тот момент, когда Геллерт аккуратно перевернут его на бок, продолжая целовать, пальцами одной руки перебирая волосы, а второй нежно обнимая, прижимая к себе.

В какой-то момент Геллерт остановил поцелуй. Едва касаясь губами губ, тихо выдохнул:

— Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно, Персиваль. Только если у тебя нет других планов. — Взглядом, полным нежности, Геллерт следил за движением своей руки, которая убирала волосы аврора назад. Снова нежно поцеловал, магией укрывая обоих одеялом. — По крайней мере, надо немного отдохнуть после столь, хммм, насыщенного вечера. 

Геллерт прикрыл глаза, оставляя руку лежать на пояснице аврора, еще какое-то время рисуя пальцами узоры на коже. Персиваль же смотрел на Геллерта, не отрываясь. Что-то, какая-то мысль, которая казалась очень важной, маячила где-то на периферии сознания, и ему казалось, что, если он сосредоточится на ней хотя бы на минуту, то она проступит во всей своей ясности. Но стало вдруг лень. Тепло одеяла, тепло тела Геллерта и чисто физическая усталость брали свое. 

— Нет. На сегодня и правда хватит. С этим я согласен. 

Снова вечер, когда комфортно настолько, что не хочется ничего рушить. Хочется, чтобы так было еще очень долго.

Геллерт прислушался к спокойному дыханию аврора, рукой подтянул его еще ближе к себе, носом зарываясь в волосы. Желание сжать, не отпускать, не отдавать, оставить при себе было слишком велико, и Геллерт чувствовал, как где-то внутри рвало крышу от осознания этого желания.

На своей груди он почувствовал дыхание Персиваля. Чуть касаясь пальцами щеки, скользнул вниз до подбородка, по шее, уводя пальцы на плечо. Рука остановилась, и под его пальцами, сначала тускло, постепенно увеличивая яркость, вновь выросла бабочка. Она отличалась размерами от всех предыдущих. Отличалась окрасом. Когда Геллерт убрал руку с плеча Перси, маленькое насекомое осталось сидеть, хлопая крыльями, привлекая внимание Персиваля своим светом. Он повернул голову и увидел ночную бабочку из семейства павлиньих.

Он знал ее. Конечно знал. В свое время она стала отправной точкой, началом его интереса к ночным бабочкам в целом. Рассматривать узор на этих крыльях можно было бесконечно, Персиваль и сам не заметил, как едва заметно заулыбался, пока наблюдал за ней.

— Ночной павлиний глаз. Saturnia pyri, — Геллерт смотрел на светящееся существо, — считаются одними из самых больших бабочек в мире. Знаешь, именно эта бабочка чем-то напоминает мне тебя. 

Геллерт перевел взгляд на Перси, который завороженно смотрел на существо, сейчас сидящее на его плече. Геллерт аккуратно поднес руку, и бабочка перебралась к нему на ладонь.

— С одной стороны, если не приглядываться и не знать, она не представляет собой ничего особенного, в отличие от того же самого Махаона, например, — Геллерт поднял и резко опустил руку вниз, заставляя бабочку взлететь. Свет, который начал расходиться от ее крыльев, освещал пространство, задернутое сейчас темно-синим балдахином, сделал несколько кругов над лежащими и сел на одну из штор, — с одной стороны, обычная и невзрачная, но когда раскрывает крылья и показывает узор, становится неимоверно красивой. И мне безумно приятно видеть, что у взрослого мага есть то, что приносит ему радость. В наше время это дорогого стоит. Радоваться... уметь радоваться мелочам, чему-то настоящему и живому. И это вызывает уважение к вам. Директор департамента, аврор, нынче мой соратник и партнер, в складках плаща которого есть место для мелочей, которые делают вас счастливым. 

Геллерт оторвал взгляд от огромной бабочки и посмотрел на Грейвза. 

— Постарайтесь сохранить это. В самый нужный момент, самый сложный момент жизни, это даст вам силы не забыть, кто вы есть на самом деле. Не забыть этот момент. Не забыть мои слова и меня. 

В полумраке глаза Геллерта еще больше казались разными. Еще больше завораживали и затягивали внутрь. 

— Вы можете пообещать мне выполнить одну мою просьбу? — Гриндельвальд приподнялся на руке, переводя взгляд обратно на бабочку.

Аналогия интересная. Что Грейвз мог сказать наверняка — его еще никто не сравнивал с бабочками. Слышать такое сравнение от Геллерта было... необычно. По многим причинам. И тем не менее, себе Персиваль не мог не признаться — приятно. Настолько, что тепло сказанных слов добралось даже до колючего холодного клубка в груди, который завязался там после всего случившегося до этого. 

Значит, все-таки это была не насмешка. Не пренебрежение. Не издевка над его маленьким увлечением. Мда, видимо, у них сегодня было соревнование, кто неудачнее подберет слово в самый неподходящий момент. 

— Все, что будет в моих силах. — Ответ на вопрос был честным.

Геллерт приподнял руку, и бабочка сорвалась с карниза и спланировала вниз, усаживаясь на вытянутые пальцы. Еще какое-то время темный маг смотрел на нее, подул на крылья, и они рассыпались в пыльцу и, подхваченные легким ветром, поднялись вверх, осыпались по шторам балдахина, создавая тусклое свечение.

— У меня есть лишь одна просьба. Я повторю ее только сейчас и только один раз. — Геллерт вновь повернул голову, переводя взгляд на Грейвза. 

Взгляд Гриндельвальда спокойный, но в тоже время слегка усталый и потухший. Может, сказался сегодняшний вечер, проведенный на адреналине, который теперь отпустил, или это просто то, что так больно сегодня ударило по сердцу.

Но он сказал тихо: 

— Я прошу вас больше не поступать так, как вы поступили сегодня. Я понимаю, что вы действовали исходя из логических соображений относительно рабочего вопроса. Но многое из сегодняшнего дня, что мне, что вам, принесло... — Геллерт споткнулся о слово, не зная, как лучше пояснить, — вызвало дискомфорт и недопонимание. А мне хочется, чтобы наше с вами сотрудничество, наше партнерство было иным. Мое доверие к вам достаточно сильно и в то же время хрупкое настолько, что уже не раз готово было развалиться. — Геллерт лег обратно на подушку, переворачиваясь на спину. — А я хочу, чтобы оно лишь окрепло и превратилось в скалу, которую невозможно разрушить. И если сегодня я вас чем-то задел, то приношу свои извинения. Надеюсь, что впредь такие факторы не будут влиять на наши с вами отношения и в особенности на доверие к друг другу.

Геллерт договорил последнее слово и прикрыл глаза, убирая одну руку под голову, а вторую оставляя лежать на груди.

Грейвз слушал внимательно. Очень внимательно. Предваряющая просьбу аналогия ему была понятна и без дополнительных объяснений: рассыпавшаяся под дуновением бабочка лучше многих слов доносила смысл просьбы Геллерта. Слова только расширяли ее. 

По большому счету, он уже понял, еще в ванной, какую конкретно ошибку совершил. Покои Гриндельвальда были его домом. Да, весь Нурменгард был его домом, но личные покои — территория безусловной безопасности, а он ее нарушил. И не просто нарушил — а крайне агрессивным способом. То, что он остался жив после этого и передвигался на своих двоих, было исключительно доброй волей Гриндельвальда. Сам Персиваль — не факт, что проявил бы столько же терпения к нарушителям его безопасной территории. Еще и ляпнул, не подумав о последствиях, про «наиграюсь»... 

_Но извиняться за хреново выбранное слово он будет потом. И будет обязательно._

Грейвз приподнялся на локте, чуть опускает голову, касаясь губами плеча Геллерта, прикрыл глаза. Вытащив руку из-под одеяла, нашел пальцами жилку под подбородком партнера и замер на месте не меньше, чем на минуту, слушая пульс. Кажется, что на этом все. Что он уже не шевельнется до утра, но Персиваль все же поднял голову:

— Обещаю. Обещаю, что никогда больше не нарушу границ твоей личной безопасности. Только если от этого будет зависеть твоя жизнь. 

Жилка билась под пальцами. Грейвз так и не убирал руку, продолжая слушать пальцами пульс Геллерта. 

— И прости меня. Я выбрал не лучшее выражение и точно не хотел делать тебе больно. 

Геллерт пальцами коснулся запястья, а потом и всей ладонью обхватил руку Перси и притянул к себе. Нежно поцеловал в центр, задерживаясь там на несколько секунд, и с выдохом дал маленький посыл энергии. Она прошла через центр руки, до плеча и мягкой волной прокатилась по всему телу Грейвза.

— Я услышал тебя, Персиваль. — Геллерт повернул голову в сторону аврора, приоткрывая глаза. — И я благодарен за это понимание. Но! Теперь спать. Завтра предстоит день, и он будет не из легких. — Вытянув руку, которая лежала на груди, под подушки, а рукой, которая держала руку аврора, потянул Перси на себя, заставляя полностью лечь.

Геллерт, положив руку Грейвза себе на грудь, на то место, где биение сердца ощущалось сильнее всего, накрыл сверху своей. Все, что хотел Геллерт сейчас, это дать ощущение защищенности и безопасности рядом с ним. Вне зависимости от статуса. 

Постепенно сон сморил обоих, укутывая их в свои объятия.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выставлена командой ФТ на фандомной битве2019, однако авторы не во всем согласились с правками команды, и поэтому выставляют работу повторно. Написано в соавторстве с Геллертом Гриндевальдом, бывшим и остающимся для меня единственным истинным Лидером "Ради общего блага".


End file.
